Dark Woman
by secretstranger69
Summary: Hermione changed after the war, but not how everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Come in." called Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of the newly rebuilt school of Hogwarts. The school semester had just begun and though the witch expected few students, the opposite had happened. Several students flocked to the school after the war. Among them, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, a curse caught the girl and she was struck mute and blind. Consequently, she always wore dark glasses and carried a cane everywhere she went. Minerva suspected the girls eyes were sensitive to light or perhaps her eyes were disfigured, but that did not stop the two witches from meeting for chess and tea nightly. Already setting up the chessboard, Minerva called for the witch to enter. When she heard the door close, she took her seat and spoke,

"Hermione dear, please have a seat and prepare to lose. I've been reading and have discovered a strategy that is sure to succeed this time." Minerva said without looking up.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Since the war, Hermione also refused to open her mouth, and the rare times she did, she would always place something in front of her mouth. Her smiles were always toothless and the woman would not eat in public. Taking her seat, Hermione held up her hand, stopping Minerva from making her first move.

"What is it dear? Delaying your defeat won't make it any easier, I'm afraid." Minerva said.

 _Don't be so cocky Minerva. You've yet to win._

Minerva's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Hermione had spoken but her lips never moved. When she heard a chuckle she realized the sound was in her head.

"H-Hermione?W-Wha?"

 _Yes Minerva. You're crazy and I am talking to you telepathically in a way. It's like legilimens except I am outside of any wall you put up. I'm inside your head just enough to communicate my thoughts._

Minerva was so shocked, she completely missed the shot at her.

 _Can you-_

 _Yes. I can hear you only because you want me to. Any thoughts projected toward me will be heard, regardless of distance, as well as any minor thought that slips past your wall due to strong emotions like shock._

Hermione smiled and waited patiently as Minerva absorbed and contemplated the information. Both witches were the same when it came to their thought process, however, Minerva's mind was quicker and sharper when it came to asking the right questions.

"How long?"

Hermione stiffened slightly and she sipped her tea.

Minerva scowled, "The general idea of drinking to avoid answer requires you to be able to talk with your mouth, Hermione."

Hermione put down her cup and blushed slightly,

T _ouché. I've always been able to communicate in this way, but I needed time to..._ Hermione paused, _to adjust and perfect this technique._

Minerva grew slightly less angry as Hermione explained her reasoning, but couldn't help but feel hurt her student didn't let Minerva know she could communicate. She spent many nights wondering if the mute woman was okay, or if she was being bullied. "Why now, Hermione?"

Hermione sat back deep in thought about how best to answer without playing her hand.

 _The timing was right. I could see your worry and it has been awhile since my last debate. I don't plan on telling anyone else quite yet. Also there is no way I_ _would be so cruel as to let you think you could win._

Minerva decided to accept her answer and table the subject for the night. She raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"You seem to be all talk Ms. Granger. I guarantee that tonight you are going down."

A beautiful sound echoed within Minerva's mind, and the witch looked around for a split second before realizing it was Hermione's beautiful laughter.

 _It's good to hear you laugh dear._

Hermione smiled, _Make your move, professor. And don't try to claim the voice in your head made you lose._ Minerva laughed and the game began.

And so as school went on, their nights continued as usual, Minerva losing everytime, except with the pleasant addition of conversation. One night however, in the middle of a game that Minerva thought she could win, Hermione admitted,

 _I'm not blind, at all._

Minerva's head shot up, "WHAT?"

* * *

A\N: Thoughts? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

And so as school went on, their nights continued as usual, Minerva lost again, except with the pleasant addition of conversation. One night however, in the middle of a game that Minerva thought she could win, Hermione admitted,

 _I'm not blind, at all._

Minerva's head shot up, "WHAT?"

Hermione's lip twitched upwards. _You heard me. I can see you, dropped jaw and all. I like what you've done with the office by the way. Though I rather miss Dumbledore's bobbles._

Minerva was statuesque as Hermione looked down at the chessboard and played over which piece to play. Because of her supposed blindness, they had been playing by calling out their moves, and the pieces moving magically. As she watched the witch pick up a pawn and move it, her emotions flickered between anger, shock, happiness, and betrayal. Yet again the witch had withheld information and lied to Minerva about her disabilities, or rather, her abilities.

 _I'm sorry about lying. My eyes are incredibly sensitive to light and because of their appearance, everyone assumed I'm blind and I allowed them. It is easier for everyone to think I am blind, excluding you. And while I won't tell you why right now, I promise I will eventually. I just have to take care of a few things._

Minerva stared at the witch's face. "I don't like this." Minerva sighed, remembering the girl's role in the war and her absence during the school year, "But then again I haven't like anything you've done the past few years now have I? I trust you Hermione. I trust you to be smart and cautious." Minerva walked over to a cabinet behind her chair. Pouring herself a drink she sighed, "May I see your eyes?"

Hermione's head shot up and she smiled at Minerva, _Next week sometime, I shall be able to give you more answers, I promise._

Minerva groaned and rolled her eyes, "Promises, promises. I don't like to be kept waiting, Ms. Granger." Minerva quickly drank her drink after she spoke, mentally chastising herself. Why did that sound flirty?

Hermione smiled, _It's worth the wait, professor_.

Minerva held back a shiver at the way the witch practically purred her title. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman and Minerva would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed…or taken several long looks at the supposedly blind woman. She internally panicked as she realized the woman probably saw her every time. She shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Don't think I don't see this for what it really is. I was winning until you distracted me."

Hermione's laugh reverberated in Minerva's head and the witch covered her mouth. _Perhaps it was a distraction but I assure you not because you were winning,_ she said, laughter ringing clear in her voice. They continued the game,and Minerva became simultaneously angry and embarrassed every time Hermione picked up her piece and moved it.

Minerva lost again.

* * *

 _Tonight._

The word reverberated in Minerva's head and caught her by surprise and she jerked up, looking around.

 _I promise to tell you everything tonight. You'll have to meet me at the edge of the forest. Come when you are ready._

Minerva sighed and stood, might as well get it over with now. It had been an unusually easy day and Minerva had been waiting for something extraordinarily difficult to happen. This was it.

 _Oh and leave that tall window open._

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the room. Scowling, she opened the window and left for the forest.

Minerva stood at the edge of the forest, holding the lantern in the air. _Hermione?_ She called mentally.

 _I'm here. Your animagus allows you to see in the dark well enough to not trip correct?_

 _Correct._

 _Then please turn out the light and walk forward, there is a clearing, I will be waiting there._

Minerva sighed and stood debating for a while. This was Hermione, Minerva could trust her, and she still had her wand should she come upon anything dangerous. Calling on her Gryffindor courage, Minerva doused the lamp and placed it on the ground. Straightening, she held her head high and walked into the forest. The sounds of the forest seemed louder than before with only the moonlight to accompany her.

Hoping to forget the eeriness of the forest, she mentally called to Hermione.

 _Why am I in the forest, Hermione? Why couldn't we do this in my office?_

 _Oh that's no fun Minerva. Plus, I already told you. You're going to learn a lot more than just my eye color. I was not born into a muggle family. I was adopted. Remember that year Harry and Ron stole Mr. Weasley's car? Later that night, we went into the forest, hoping to find it and somehow send it back, or at least get an idea of where it was so his parents could retrieve it. They found the car, but something else found me, extracting a promise that I would come back. Weeks later, I returned to the forest alone and this immense creature led me to a large gathering of them. To my surprise, when they saw me, they all kneeled. Apparently, I was their next leader. The current leader was dying but was clinging to this world, waiting until I was found._

 _I met with him when I could throughout the years until I left with the boys and learned everything I needed to know. However, I told him that he had to hang on just a little while longer. I knew that I could not take over until the war was over. He understood and agreed it was for the best. After the war I accepted my rightful place as leader._

Minerva reached the clearing just as Hermione stopped speaking. When she stood in the middle of the circle of trees, Hermione stepped out from trees to greet her and Minerva gasped. Hermione's teeth were terrifyingly sharp, leaving no doubt that they were used to rip and tear meat. As for her eyes, instead of the normal brown, her pupils were a beautiful clear blue and they were practically glowing. Minerva couldn't stop staring at them, "You can see me?"

Hermione nodded and slowly stepped closer,

 _It is good to finally see you without glasses, Minerva._

Minerva smiled and stepped forward to cup Hermione's face. Those eyes were truly magnificent.

I _will show you one more thing tonight. Please don't be afraid. This person is your ride back to Hogwarts. I need you to trust me and not attack. We will talk about all of this tomorrow and I promise I will answer all your questions._

Still mesmerized by her eyes, Minerva dazedly nodded. Hermione smiled and ran into the trees. Minerva remained statuesque, Hermione's eyes having rendered her breathless, until she heard a twig snap. She turned around in time to see her ride home step out from the trees. What she saw, caused Minerva stumbled backwards in attempts to get away.

* * *

A/N: Everyone loves cliffhangers right?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay...no one likes cliff hangers. My bad.

* * *

 _I will show you one more thing tonight. Please don't be afraid. This person is your ride back to Hogwarts. I need you to trust me and not attack. We will talk about all of this tomorrow and I promise I will answer all your questions._

Still mesmerized by her eyes, Minerva dazedly nodded. Hermione smiled and ran into the trees. Minerva remained unmoving, Hermione's eyes having rendered her breathless, until she heard a twig snap. She turned around in time to see her ride home step out from the trees. What she saw, caused Minerva to stumble backwards in attempts to get away.

* * *

It was a tall creature, with large folded wings slowly walking out of the dark of the forest. Upon fully entering the clearing, it stopped and studied her. The creature made no move to come closer and after several heartbeats, Minerva realized it wasn't going to attack her. She decided to study the creature in turn and took a few curious steps towards him.

From what she could see, the creature was completely black and with a highly muscular body. His arms were long, hanging by his sides, and in place of fingers, he had long claws that flexed as she stared at them. She looked up to see him watching her closely. His eyes appeared to be dark blue with no pupils, as they shined with the moonlight bouncing off of them. It was strange, but she could see intelligence in his eyes as he stared at her.

Continuing her examination of him, Minerva eyes traveled lower and widened. The creature wore not a stich of clothing and thus, his genitals were on display. He was quite clearly a male. A large male. Minerva grew red, but she could not stop staring and he seemed to enjoy it if the low growl and twitch of his member was anything to go by. She gasped and felt her body heat. Quickly averting her eyes, she ignored the raise in her heartrate and swallowed, mentally cursing herself. Merlin what was wrong with her? How could such a creature get her so….

Suddenly, he walked towards her, startling Minerva who immediately took a step back and drew her wand. The creature held his hands up in a gesture of peace and slowly walked towards her. She stood still and watched him warily, her eyes unwillingly sneaking quick glances at his lower half. As he neared her, Minerva remembered Hermione's words and took a deep breath. Slowly, she placed her wand back into its holster. The creature walked closer and, upon reaching her personal space, simply stared at her for a while. Minerva craned her neck up to look in his dark eyes and they stood there for a few moments. He gave what appeared to be a grin, though it was difficult to tell since his teeth were as terrifying as Hermione's. Since she didn't truly feel as though she was in danger, she thought it safe to assume he was smiling at her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Minerva gasped, she could feel his warm member pressing against her.

He spread his large wings, and they flew high above the forest. She quickly forgot about his groin and, after a bit of undignified screaming (she's fairly certain he was laughing the entire time), slung her arms around him, holding on for dear life. She was never fond of flying on anything other than a broom. Cats don't fly. After a several moments, she began to calm. She allowed him to turn her to the side in his arms to see Hogwarts, and her fear of being dropped immediately disappeared.

The sight of the castle swiftly took the air from her lungs, because Merlin, she had forgotten how beautiful and heartwarming her castle was from above. She completely relaxed as they circled Hogwarts a few times, flying over the lake as well. The lake was beautiful as the moonlight bounced off of it and she could see the reflection of them flying over it.

Minerva couldn't help but be entranced by the sight and-

Was she imagining things or was she being nuzzled by the creature?

She furrowed her brow as she contemplated how to react to him gently rubbing his nose on her neck. If she was being truthful, she did feel a pull towards him that extended past his physical appearance. However she was unsure if it was genuine or if she was affected by some sort of thrall. The creature obviously meant her no harm, but she had never felt so tempted to allow such affection so soon after meeting, much less return it. It was so unlike her.

Nevertheless, she decided to wrap her arms tighter around the creature's neck and lay her head on his shoulder. He made a low, rumbling sound as Minerva accepted his affection and flew in loops, causing her to shut her eyes tightly. She still did not enjoy flying.

After a few more moments of flying over the lake, she yawned and the creature immediately changed directions, heading towards the castle. When they approached her window, the creature crouched on her windowsill and slowly lowered her to the floor.

"Thank you." She said and moved to close her window as he jumped back from the window and hovered in front of her. The creature grinned and before she could react, his large clawed hand was cupping her cheek. Minerva's breath hitched as a thumb traced her bottom lip and, using the same hand, he grabbed his member and squeezed it. Minerva's eyes widened and once more her body heated with arousal. He raised his free hand and pointed towards her, before he jabbed his thumb to his chest. After that, he flew away back to the forest.

Minerva numbly realized that he likely just claimed her as his...and she couldn't say that she minded. Though they had been unable to communicate, she had indeed had a good time with him, after the initial fear of course. It was this realization that snapped her out of her daze. Thoughts she had no desire to think flew through her mind as she closed the window and she knew how best to silence them. Walking to her drink cabinet, she poured herself a glass of fire whiskey. She grabbed the glass and began to walk towards her room when she suddenly stopped. Minerva looked at her glass, shook her head, and walked back to her cabinet. Putting the glass down, she instead chose to grab the bottle along with a bottle of the strongest scotch she owned.

* * *

Late Saturday morning found a cross (and slightly hungover) Minerva staring down a sheepish Hermione Granger. Upon waking and remembering the previous night, she had grown angry. If she were honest, the correct term was embarrassed. Her actions last night, the staring and the holding and the enjoying, were all ridiculous. She had to have been under a thrall of some sort! There was no way she would've been drawn to such a creature so quickly.

"What are you?"

Hermione tilted her head, _There is no name for our kind. We just…are._

"Of course." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing, "How long have your kind been around?"

Hermione smiled, _Since the beginning of magic. Those before me helped the founders build this school. We attend the school along with the students here and those not in school who choose to remain close, live in the forest._

There were creatures in her school, under her nose and she hadn't even known about them. This realization only added to her anger, her temper had reached its boiling point. Standing, she yelled,

"You mean to tell me that that others like that _thing_ have been attending this school?! And no one knew? What if something had happened or someone was HUNGRY? Merlin forbid had young Malfoy angered one-"

Minerva's speech halted as Hermione rushed around the desk and stood toe to toe with her. The room suddenly became dark as though the sun was blocked out. Hermione removed her glasses, leaving Minerva to stare at angry clear blue eyes and terrifying teeth.

 _You may have known me most of my life but presently you have insulted me and my kind greatly. I just told you that MY people built this school along with the founders. Do you think me a savage Minerva? Do you think I'm going to eat you alive?_

 _My people have existed PEACEFULLY in this school longer than you have been alive. People you have known your entire life kneel before me and will turn on you at my word. Minerva McGonagall you may be headmistress, but let me clue you in on something. As leader of my people, it is I who has the FINAL SAY on who is head of this school as was agreed by the founders to ensure our protection and survival. I can have Hogwarts change your office from that of headmistress to the room of a very unwanted guest. If I were you, I would be very, very respectful in the next few moments._

Swallowing her fear, Minerva spoke in a placating, apologetic tone, "I apologize for offending you and your people, Hermione. I should not have lost my temper. I forgot that you are the leader of an entire magical species." Hermione nodded. _Forgiven. You may continue asking questions._

Minerva tried to shake off the fear pooled in her stomach. Having lived through three wars, it took a lot to scare Minerva, but Hermione was incredibly intimidating. Both of them sat back down and the room became light again after Hermione replaced her glasses. Minerva's fear was replaced with curiosity,

"How did you do that?"

Hermione smiled as she replied,

 _It's quite fascinating actually. My sensitivity to light is a nuisance. I charmed these glasses to block out all light, but I do not enjoy wearing them even behind closed doors during the day, so I did some research. I found a spell that allows me to block all light sources in a room. It's like a huge impenetrable black coat covers anything giving off light._

Minerva raised her eyebrows, impressed. She had never heard of such a spell.

 _It's a very, very old spell. It came from a book is handed down from leader to leader with several helpful spells._

Minerva furrowed her brow as a thought occurred to her, "Did Dumbledore know of this?"

Hermione shook her head and gestured for Minerva to follow her towards the wizard's painting. Dumbledore watched them, but refused to make eye contact with Hermione. Scowling, she began,

 _Typically, the head of the school passes the knowledge of our existence to the future head. But Dumbledore?_ Hermione shook her head, _We knew that if he was ever to find out about our existence, he would attempt to force us to fight in the war._

 _We are neutral at all times, except for when necessary for the survival of the wizarding world. Had Riddle won, we would have swiftly intervened. Technically, we did. We place ourselves on the front lines of each side to determine whether or not we are needed. Narcissa is one of us and she falsely reported to Riddle on Harry's death._

 _You see Dumbledore was equally as cruel as Riddle if not more so. Both played people in this war like chess, uncaring of the lasting effect, so long as his side won. But at least you knew where you stood in Riddle's game. Dumbledore allowed you all to believe you were knights when you were but pawns. That was the kind of man he was, always looking for an edge that would allow him to still appear 'good'. He wouldn't have been sure if we were for him, so he would've made sure we weren't a problem. Dumbledore would have alerted Riddle of our existence, knowing that when we said no to him as well, he would've attempted to annihilate us. Ask him yourself, he can hear me._

Minerva, shocked and prepared to defend her dear friend, opened her mouth with a retort when he stopped her.

"It is true Minerva, though I am not proud. I did what I felt was necessary for the war. Had she come to me with this information, I cannot deny that I would have alerted Tom. I have to be sure they are truly neutral, even if it meant Tom attempting to wipe them out." Hermione growled,

 _Thus forcing us to choose to fight against Riddle, or remain neutral and hope we survive the war_.

"Albus..." Minerva shook her head in disgust. "Albus, I knew that you were...but no so..." Minerva sighed regretfully. "It is my own fault. I along with everyone else believed you to be incapable of being morally corrupt. I forgot that you needed me as your conscience more than ever. I'm sorry old friend." Minerva turned and left.

 _I am sorry, Minerva._ Hermione communicated as she followed Minerva out of the room.

Minerva waved her hand and sat at her desk. Hermione watched, unsure of how to help her friend, before sighing and leaving.

* * *

A/N: I'm kinda uncertain about this chapter, lemme know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Minerva was despondently eating her breakfast in the great hall with the rest of teachers, when Hermione's voice popped in her head.

 _So...I heard you got quite the eyeful from your ride the other night…._

Minerva promptly spit out the tea in her mouth and dropped the cup. She coughed the coffee from her lungs as Sinistra began patting her back. Once she was able to breathe properly, she assured everyone she was fine and immediately narrowed her eyes at Hermione who was seated with her friends, acting as though nothing had happened.

 _And a cuddle…._

This time Minerva stood abruptly, her chair scraping loudly against the floor and with a slight squeak in her voice, announced to the table that she was done for the morning. She quickly left the hall before anyone could see her red cheeks, and made sure to mentally project all of the insulting words and swears she was thinking to Hermione as she left.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione walked into the office, sat down in the chair in front of Minerva's desk and dropped another bomb in her lap.

 _He's a she._

Minerva stared at Hermione for a moment, then suddenly dropped her head on the table with a loud thud.

 _Um, Minerva?_

"Is nothing easy with you, Hermione?" Was the muffled response. Hermione laughed,

 _Sorry but no. Also, she wants to meet with you tomorrow tonight and take you out on a date. Now, if you agree, I'll be your medium of communication. We can only speak English in our human forms and we would rather keep her identity hidden for a while. Just to avoid any awkwardness in case things don't work out. As I have mentioned, people you have known your entire life kneel before me and she is one._

Hermione sat waiting for an answer from Minerva, who refused to lift her head up. She was both pleased that the woman wanted to take her out, but also unsure of whether to accept the date or not. She honestly wanted to see if she and Hermione had a chance. Then again, Hermione was still a student and Minerva would never date a student, no matter how beautiful and intelligent said student is.

 _Minerva?_

The witch in question grunted. Hermione stood slowly, _I am going to leave you alone to decide on that. If you agree, she said for you to meet her at the window._

Minerva quickly sat up, _Wait!_

Hermione turned around and Minerva hesitated, _I have a question but I do not wish to offend._

Hermione nodded patiently,

 _Just ask._

Minerva took a deep breath and spoke aloud, "Do your people give off some kind of thrall or something that would attract others?"

Hermione laughed and Minerva's lips pulled into a frown, because the woman didn't _just_ laugh. Hermione was bent over and weak kneed with laughter. Eventually, she spoke,

 _I-I'm s-sorry. Oh Merlin. Ah, no Minerva. If you felt something while checking out her 'assets' then t-that was genuine._

Minerva licked her lips and stammered out the next question, "O-one more thing...he…rather she gestured towards me and back to herself after…after making an inappropriate gesture. What was that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, _That was a claim. Basically, you are hers and hers alone to court. No one else may try to win your affection._

Minerva bit her lip, _What does that mean for me?_

Hermione grinned and turned to leave, _Whatever you want it to mean._

Minerva just thumped her head back on the desk and began to wonder what she had gotten herself into...and what she was going to wear.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva spotted Hermione seated with her friends. While Ron and Harry had not returned to the school, Ginny Weasley as well as Neville Longbottom had returned and the three seemed to have formed a new trio. Hermione looked to be listening intently to Ginny, causing Minerva to ponder whether or not Hermione had told anyone else of her abilities. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the young woman's voice popped in her head.

 _Have you decided?_

Minerva groaned. She had spent the entire night debating whether or not to accept the date. She also spent a portion deciding what to wear in case she did accept the date which led her to another lively debate on whether she should go. It was a shameful circle of insanity that ended when Minerva decided that since she already picked out the outfit and worked herself up, she might as well go try to enjoy herself.

 _I'm going, Merlin help me._ She said, suddenly wishing her tea was scotch.

 _You'll be fine. I'm to tell you to wear something nice._

Minerva hid a scowl behind her cup, _Why don't I just go naked? She will be anyway!_

 _I'm sure she'd be fine with that, but you might get cold._

Minerva could practically hear Hermione smirking. She growled and stabbed her fork into an unsuspecting piece of sausage, and resumed chatting with Sinistra.

* * *

On her bed was a little black dress that Minerva had not worn in...quite a long time. The witch was pacing, debating with herself on whether or not she was really going to do this. There was still time to back out. It wasn't as though there wasn't a pile of paperwork on her desk that she had been avoiding. Work is always a good excuse.

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, the witch put on the dress along with black heels, braided her long hair, and placed the braid in front of her. Looking in the mirror, she nodded and grabbed a shot of scotch for courage.

 _You ready for your date?_

Minerva groaned and took another shot, _No._

 _You'll be fine. There are some minor details. You must speak aloud to her. She will in turn give me her response and I will communicate it to you. Remember that even though you are hearing my voice, it is her speaking. Good luck Minerva._

Minerva nodded to her reflection and walked to the window. She was glad to see her date was already there. She was magnificent, her wings flapping slowly, keeping her mid-air. Minerva did her best not to look any lower than her chest, but it was difficult.

 _You look beautiful._

She smiled and opened the window, "Thank you."

She took the creatures hand and refused to make a sound when she was suddenly pulled into strong arms and carried bridal style as they flew away from the castle.

 _What? No screaming this time? Clawing? Headbutting?_

Minerva glared, "I most certainly did not headbutt you." To which she received a look. Minerva rolled her eyes, "Where are we going?"

The creature grinned, _To Paris._

Minerva balked, "How fast can you fly?!"

Laughing, the flying woman answered, _Not fast enough to get to Paris before the night ends I assure you. Though we cannot apparate in this form, we do have a method of traveling long distances. We can tear holes through space and fly through them to arrive wherever we please. Watch._

The creature took its hand and clawed at the air slowly. The result was a literal tear a few feet in front of them, through which she could see the Eiffel tower. Minerva gasped as they flew towards it and closed her eyes.

 _Welcome to Paris._

Minerva slowly looked around, raising her brows. They were truly in Paris, flying around the Eiffel Tower. "This is amazing. You can do this as often as you wish?"

 _Indeed. How about dinner at the tower and then I can show you around the city?_

Minerva frowned, "How do you propose we go about that with you in this form? Also, how should I address you?"

 _As to your first question, the restaurant is closed and one of us is waiting to serve us. Secondly, since your name is Minerva, you may call me Athena._

Minerva rolled her eyes and chuckled as they flew to the restaurant in the tower. After she was set back on the floor, a Frenchman came and sat them at a table. Minerva watched amused as Athena struggled to sit in the chair without doing damage to her large wings.

 _This isn't funny. I can practically hear you trying not to laugh._

At that, Minerva let loose the chuckle she had been holding back. Athena shook her head and the waiter brought a backless chair for her to sit on. Once situated, they ordered food and Minerva truly enjoyed the woman's company. They talked about a wide variety of things which occasionally resulted in a heated debate.

After dinner, they visited the Louvre which was again empty. Minerva could have kissed her as they were able to take their time in the building, exploring. At least until Athena went rigid. "What's wrong?"

 _I have to go. I'm sorry._

Athena quickly embraced Minerva and nuzzled her head again, before running out. Minerva was left standing in the empty room, confused, until Hermione spoke to her.

 _I'm sorry Minerva. Something is happening and Athena is needed. I can send someone for you, or if you would rather apparate?_

Minerva shook her head and then rolled her eyes, Hermione couldn't see that. _I think it best you sent someone._

Moments later, the same Frenchman from the tower called for her. She walked over to him and watched as his arm turned black and his hands became long claws. He clawed at the air and they walked through to her office. "Merci."

He bowed and jumped out of the open window. Shocked, Minerva ran to look for him and saw him flying away from the castle. She closed her window sadly, before heading to her bedroom. Her first date in decades and it was cut short by Merlin knows what.

As she undressed and put on her night clothes, she smiled. Tonight was most likely the best date she had ever been on. Athena had nuzzled her again. Surely that meant that she had enjoyed it as much as Minerva. With this in mind, Minerva fell asleep with a smile and a whispered good night to Athena.

* * *

A/N: Still good?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: End game is definitely MM/HG. No worries guys, I got ya.

* * *

Minerva was worried.

She has not seen or heard from neither Hermione nor Athena in days. She tried calling mentally to the young woman, but she received no answer. She even paid a visit to the Gryffindor common room to ask Hermione's friends of her whereabouts. Unfortunately, they were just as clueless as Minerva.

Desperate and worried out of her mind, Minerva decided to go seek the women out in the forest. She marched out under the moonlight, calling mentally for Hermione as it was far too dangerous to do so aloud. Once she made it to the clearing she had met Athena in, she decided to risk calling for Athena in the silent forest.

"Athena? Hermione? Anyone? I know you're out here. I just want to know about Hermione!" She waited silently. Minerva shook her head after a several moments of waiting before moving to leave the clearing. Suddenly, there was growling all around her. She swallowed and drew her wand, "Hello?"

She jumped and turned as a twig snapped behind her. Minerva carefully watched the eyes looking back at her in the forest.

Wolves.

She quickly cast a stunning spell and started running towards the castle. Every time she heard a growl, Minerva threw a spell in that direction, hoping to scare them off and buy her time. Just as she was nearing the edge of the woods, three of them jumped in front of her. She turned around and was greeted with two more growling at her.

"Dammit!" she swore loudly.

 _Hands in the air, NOW!_

Minerva raised her hands and yelped as she was lifted just as the wolves jumped. She looked up and saw Hermione with black wings protruding from her back. Once they cleared the forest, Hermione landed and drew her wings in. She rounded on Minerva, angry,

 _Are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you thinking Minerva?_

"You have the audacity to be mad at me? Exactly how long have you been gone from the school with no word to me or anyone about your whereabouts? Forgive me for being worried about my favorite student!" she yelled.

They stood staring at each other, daring the other to fold for several long minutes before Hermione sighed and took a step back, _Look, I understand that you were worried, but you cannot just go into the forest hoping to stumble across someone! I'm sorry I worried you. There…was an incident. Athena was injured and has been lying unconscious for a while. I've been working to help her recover which means that I was unable to hear and reach out to you. That is until your terror reached me._

Minerva gasped, "Is she alright? What happened?"

Hermione smiled, _She's fine now. The moment she woke up she wanted to go straight to you. I want her to rest for another week before allowing her to take you out._

Minerva felt her cheeks heat and cleared her throat, "Well. That is good to know. Shall we return to the castle?"

Hermione shook her head, _I need to return, but I will be back at the school tomorrow. Please stay out of the forest, Minerva._

Minerva agreed and watched Hermione run back into the forest, before turning around and heading to the castle.

Nearly three weeks later, Minerva and Athena at the tail end of their third date. This time, they simply went for a late night picnic set in a beautiful clearing somewhere in Scotland. After they finished eating, they decided to go for a walk beside a nearby river. The woman had been amazing, though she still would not tell Minerva who she was. It had become her favorite game, trying to guess Athena's identity.

"Please tell me you're not Narcissa!" she exclaimed slightly tipsy. There may or may not have been a bottle of scotch or two consumed. Athena shook her head with a smile,

 _I believe it is time to get you home, Minerva. I hope that you enjoyed tonight as much as I._

Minerva smiled and nodded, hugging Athena's long arm, "I have indeed. Though I suppose all good things must end. I am ready to return."

Athena clawed a path to Hogwarts, and they flew through it, arriving near Hogwarts.

Athena flew towards Minerva's window, but as they neared Hogwarts, something happened. Athena screeched and began to jerk, still flying towards the castle. Minerva screamed and closed her eyes as she felt herself fall and swing around.

After several moments of fear, she realized she was no longer falling and they were still, only slightly swinging. Exhaling slowly, she took stock of herself and found she was unharmed, so she cautiously opened her eyes. Looking down, Minerva saw that they were far too high to fall safely. She grimaced at the sight. She still was not fond of heights, even after all of the flying she had done with Athena.

Her eyes widened. Athena! Minerva looked up at her and gasped,

"H-Hermione?"

* * *

A/N: We're reaching the end of the planned chapters. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this story. Hit me up with anything you'd like to see happen :)


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ Kudos to all of you who guessed who Athena truly is. Oh and you guys are amazing. Never expected this level of response. I'm sorry for the delay. My dog that's not really mine but is totally fucking mine has been stolen...I'm good though...First bits a flashback! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Hermione?" Minerva asked during one of their nightly chess games, "Do you change as well?" Hermione looked up from the chess table,_ Yes. Why do you ask?

 _Minerva had been curious as to why Hermione sent Athena to fly her home, so tonight she resolved to ask the witch. "If you can change, then why didn't you fly me back to Hogwarts that night?"_

 _Hermione sat back,_ I was too nervous. I had been lying to you for a while Minerva. I was never hit by a spell, I was never blind, I could communicate. There was so much I had to come clean about, I was worried that seeing me change would be the final straw for you. So Athena volunteered.

 _Minerva nodded, "I can understand. Will I ever get to see you change?" she asked curious. Hermione only smiled,_

You will one day. Oh and…check mate.

* * *

Instead of seeing the dark woman Minerva expected, she saw a bushy haired Hermione. The girl seemed to be unconscious yet had managed to keep an iron clad grip on Minerva's wrist as well as on a corner of the castle. Minerva called aloud to Hermione several times, but the witch wouldn't stir. So, she called mentally, hoping to coax the girl out of her unconscious state.

 _Hermione, can you hear me? You need to wake up._

She received no answer from the girl, and tried again, calling both mentally and aloud

 _Hermione. WAKE. UP._

Minerva thanked every deity in existence when the girl slowly opened her eyes. Hermione groaned and blinked rapidly, pain visible in her eyes that lacked the light blue shine Minerva was so used to. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she had changed forms. She blinked hard, trying to clear it her head, and looked around, seizing up the situation. After a few seconds, she looked down at Minerva and winced as she slowly lifted her up,

 _Get on my back and hold on tight._

As Minerva did as she was told, Hermione's hands and feet became black claws.

 _Hold on Minerva..._

Hermione gave an inhuman roar and jumped, sinking her claws in the wall above her. She bunched up her body and jumped again, this time sideways as Minerva's window was on the other side of the wall. Minerva was becoming increasingly worried, each jump seemed to take an immense amount of effort from Hermione.

"Do you think you could claw a hole to my office and jump through that?"

Hermione paused in her climbing, panting, _No…I don't have the energy nor the right frame of mind. The results of an incorrectly done portal are worse than splinching._

Minerva nodded, she herself was too tired and too shocked at the recent revelation to apparate them to her office. Damning the situation, she held on tightly as Hermione continued scaling the castle to her room. Eventually, they arrived at her window, and Hermione sounded worse for the wear.

Panting, Hermione helped Minerva through the window and clung tiredly to the sill before launching herself inside. She used the desk in an attempt to stand, but only managed to knock everything off Minerva's desk as she fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Minerva kneeled over her, worried, and Hermione grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

 _Go to the Slytherin common room. Blaise, when he sees you, he'll know. I'm so sorry you found out this way, Minerva. I intended to tell you I swear._

Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand as her eyes fluttered close. Quickly, she changed into her animagus. She slipped through her secret cat flap and raced through the empty halls. She was admittedly shocked that Zabini was the one Hermione asked for, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, so long as the witch got help. Arriving, Minerva meowed loudly and his head snapped over to her. Quickly, he stood and walked out of the empty common room. Once in the hallway, he immediately broke into a run and they arrived at her office in record time. Blaise quickly walked over to Hermione. Minerva changed back into her human form and watched helplessly.

He marched over to Minerva angrily, "What did you do?" he yelled, his eyes beginning to turn black. They were shining much like Hermione's eyes, but with anger instead of kindness. The veins around his eyes even began to turn black as he approached her. He halted as Hermione's voice echoed about the room,

 _Remember who you are talking to Blaise._

Minerva furrowed her brow as the boy bowed to her and apologized, "Forgive me. Hermione is well loved by all of us and I hate to see her in such a state. Can you tell me what happened?"

Minerva nodded and told him about the difficulty getting to her office.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Of course. What she failed to tell you is that she never fully recovered from her injuries last month."

Minerva frowned, "She wasn't-" She stopped as she recalled Hermione saying that 'Athena' had been unconscious, "What happened last month?"

Blaise sighed, "We traveled to America to reconnect with some of our estranged brothers and sisters. However, the two hot headed fools she sent to make peace got themselves into trouble. She along with a few others went over to straighten things out. She ended up having to prove her strength and suffered a severe head injury and damage to her wings as well as her ribs. Technically she should have still been in bed or at least taking it easy but she is stubborn."

"And tonight?"

"I can't be sure of everything right now, but I think she pushed herself too hard to impress you and her head protested. I also think that you hanging by your wrist was no accident. It seems has rebroken her ribs, broken some new ones and her wings probably need healing again. The journey was worse than you know. Do not worry, I will take good care of her."

Minerva's eyebrow lifted skeptically, "You?" Blaise only gave a charming smile, "I've been doing this for a long time. I know the waiting is difficult but I will send someone with updates and information that she has avoided telling you. Would you prefer a familiar face to help you or a stranger?"

Minerva sighed, "Familiar please."

Blaise bowed and lifted Hermione before he walked to the window. He assured Minerva someone familiar and patient would visit her tomorrow as he jumped out and flew off.

Minerva sighed as she sank deeper into her chair.

"Hermione is Athena...she..." Minerva groaned and, after closing her window, summoned a bottle of liquor. She was ecstatic and troubled that Hermione was Athena. Admittedly, she was still quite attracted to Hermione even with her strong feelings for Athena. She shook her head, deciding to deal with it later and went to bed.

* * *

The next night, Minerva looked up from the mound of paperwork on her desk as she heard knocking, glad for the distraction. She really hated paperwork..."Come in!" She yelled, however nothing prepared her for the face that walked through the door.

Bellatrix Black stood in front of her with a slight smile, "Surprise? I have information on Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Cue dramatic music and fade.

TBC...

Applause? No? Yes?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Bellatrix Black stood in front of her desk with a slight smile. "Surprise? I have information on Hermione."

Minerva simply stared, glad the witch wasn't attempting to attack her, because Minerva would have been easy prey. Eventually, Minerva stuttered out,

"You...you're a..?" Bellatrix nodded. "B...but you you're..." Bellatrix shook her head no, and with that, took a seat in front of Minerva's desk.

"I will explain all of that to you today. But first the King. She is doing well. Not yet conscious, but she's healed mostly."

Minerva was still staring at Bellatrix like...well...like she had seen a ghost.

Bellatrix chuckled and waited patiently as she realized Minerva had likely not heard a word. Minerva eventually closed her jaw and grabbed a glass of scotch.

"Hermione is okay?"

Black pursed her lips in thought, "She's getting there. What she did was life threatening, but she is quite strong. She will recover fully, but it will take time."

"Did you just call her king?"

Bellatrix nodded, "That is what we have always called our leader, regardless of sex. The one she chooses to mate with will then be our Queen, which will be you." she said with a bow to Minerva, "If you accept your highness."

Minerva's eyes widened and she stuttered, "W-what? S-she-"

Bellatrix held up her hand, "That is something you must discuss with her, I'm afraid."

She shook her head, deciding to come back to that portion later, "I saw you die?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "You saw a doppelganger die. That was the King's brilliant idea." Bellatrix beamed. If nothing else about her was real, the level of devotion she possessed was, and she hated every moment she was forced to pretend Riddle had earned it with his hypocritical ideas.

"In reality, a reducto would not be able to kill me, direct hit or not. In our natural form," Bellatrix paused, "We are not gargoyles, but I think it would be easier for you to refer to us as such. As a gargoyle, our skin and wings are about the same as dragon hide. Only the strongest spell can hit us. As we change into our human forms, the flesh is weak, so our wings meld into the skin to strengthen it. A reducto would hurt like hell, but it would not kill me."

Minerva mulled this over and nodded. It was a brilliant compensation. Suddenly, she remembered Hermione saying Narcissa was a…gargoyle as well. "Your entire family?"

"No, only my father and sisters. The last king altered the Black's memory to believe that my father was one of them. His job was to infiltrate one of the darkest families. My job was then to become Voldemort's right hand. There is a gift given only to our leaders, the ability to see the next war clearly, and the many ways it can turn out. He needed to have someone close to Voldemort. In case we needed to bring him down immediately."

"Hermione can?"

Black smiled, "Ah good news at last! She has not seen a war, therefore there shall not be one in her lifetime. Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." She said as she reached in her pocket, "These glasses will reveal all of the people in the school who are like us. Wear them during lunch in the great hall, you'd be quite surprised."

Minerva leaned over her desk and took the glasses that were so similar to her own. She nodded, and placed them down on her desk, "I'm almost afraid to place them on." She said with a frown. Bellatrix gave a smile, "I understand that this is all quite a bit. Many of us tried to convince the king to reveal more to you, but she is stubborn. I'm going to change and allow you the chance to examine me hands on. Just no groping, dear queen. We all know where your eyes were that night." Minerva reddened slightly, causing Bellatrix to laugh.

"Before I change, you must know that the king is the only female with male genitalia. She also the only one with blue eyes and a sensitivity to light. It is a trait all leader's gain upon acceptance of the throne: Blindness and sensitivity to light in both forms. We are unsure why, but that is the way it has always been. Any other questions?"

Minerva frowned. She would have to ask Hermione why Bellatrix was unaware she could see, "Will you be able to speak to me?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "No. When can only speak English in our human form. In our natural form we can only speak our language." Minerva nodded. "Okay."

Bellatrix stood and, taking a deep breath, a look of concentration appeared on her face. Minerva watched closely as the skin at Bellatrix's hands began to turn black. Soon the rest of her body followed, but something didn't look quite right. Minerva gasped as her skin moved as though pulling up from her body.

She remembered Bellatrix's words as the skin slowly formed wings and s he stood slightly taller than before. There were a few differences from Hermione, Minerva noted. While the woman was large, Hermione was most certainly taller and her eyes were pitch black instead of blue. However, the muscle tone was the same though the woman had female genitalia. Minerva walked around her more than a little excited to examine something so rare. She had examined Athena many times during their dates, but not quite as closely as this. She walked around the woman, touching her back and feeling the smooth black skin. Bella's wings flared out and Minerva gently touched them. They were leathery and thin as she expected. She walked back around to the front of the woman, "Thank you. Will I see you again?" she asked as she opened a window for the woman. Bella nodded and walked to the window. She bowed to Minerva and then jumped out.

Minerva closed the window and sighed, "Queen?" She shook her head. Hermione would have a lot to answer for later.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Hell hath no fury like a Scottish woman scorned. Who wants to see Minerva go off on Hermione?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yall... I am soooo frickin sorry this took so long to get out. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a week of little to no sleep before Minerva put on the glasses Bellatrix had given her. Her trepidation at seeing what percentage of her school was housing gargoyles made her put the task off. However, her curiosity won out eventually and she grabbed the glasses before heading to the great hall for dinner. When she put them on everything looked the same, except for the huge black creatures sitting at the house tables.

There were at least ten of them at every table, less than Minerva had suspected. She chuckled mentally as she recalled a dream in which she placed on the glasses and found all of the students to be those big black creatures. In another, Hermione had revealed that the entire wizarding world was comprised solely of gargoyles and that Minerva was going to become one whether she liked it or not. She shivered, and glanced around at the creatures.

Apparently, they could feel her eyes, and they all turned to her and lowered their heads in a bow before turning back around. Minerva marveled at the action. She would have to speak with Bellatrix about that. She tried not to dwell on the fact that her main informant on all things gargoyle was a former death eater she had always known to be criminally insane.

Suddenly, someone beside her cleared her throat. When she turned to see who, her eyes bulged. "F-filius?" He bowed his head respectfully and Minerva took her glasses off. Then back on, just to double check. Off again. Her face ached as she tried not to laugh, and she turned away from the man. She let loose a snicker and lifted her tea to hide it, but ended up putting it down for fear of dropping it as her limbs were becoming weak with the effort it took to hold in her laughter.

She stood, and stuttered out, "I-I think I shall retire." Minerva quickly walked to her rooms and once behind closed doors, finally let loose the laughter than had been building, "Oh Merlin! T-the smallest…person…on my staff!" Minerva doubled over with laughter and wiped her eyes, before chuckling and walking to her desk. She'd apologize to her friend eventually, but really. How was she supposed to react to that? She furrowed her brow, how exactly did that full sized creature fit into Fillius's teeny tiny body? The thought sent her into peals of laughter and Minerva had to grip the wall behind her.

* * *

The last day of class before winter break, while Minerva was reading on her couch, Bellatrix came through the door. Minerva removed her glasses, and addressed the woman, "Hello Bellatrix. Is there news on Hermione?" She frowned, "And how exactly are you getting to my office without getting caught?" Minerva asked as the woman moved to stand in front of her and bowed at the waist, "Your Highness." Minerva waved her off, embarrassed, "You don't need to do that." Bellatrix straightened and sighed, "Yes. I do. For you to ask me not to do so is to say you are rejecting Hermione. Are you?"

Minerva stammered, "I…well it's…I mean-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I did not come here for that." Bellatrix said as she interrupted Minerva and quickly moved to open the window. "Although, you might want to figure out the answer to that question soon. The king is coming."

Minerva stood, "Hermione? Is she well enough to fly?" Bellatrix shook her head and turned to Minerva, "Absolutely not. But she is stubborn. She's only just woken up and the first thing she did was demand I come straight here and be sure you would be willing to see her. We have managed to extract a promise from her to rest here in Hogwarts, since tomorrow is the start of winter break. Please make sure she does so. Bed rest and warm baths." Bellatrix smiled as she heard wings coming, "Though I think you will not have any trouble making her listen. Good luck." She bowed and walked towards the door. She stopped just past Minerva and spoke softly, "I can think of no better queen then you." With that, she was gone, a quick wave of her hand extuingishing the fire, the moonlight the only thing lighting the room. Minerva watched the door close behind the raven haired woman, stunned.

 _Minerva._

She turned her head and was greeted by the sight of a tired Hermione smiling at her. Minerva smiled in return, happy to see shining blue eyes, but then frowned and narrowed her eyes as all the anger, worry, and frustration she had been feeling began to build. "You reckless, foolish, ridiculous child!" She yelled, "What on earth possessed you to not only lie to me about your identity, but then go prancing about France and Italy like everything is perfectly fine? And then I find out from bloody Bellatrix bloody LeStrange of all bloody people that you were severely injured and have again injured yourself due to your own neglect and some insane need to impress me?! Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" she shouted, frustrated that Hermione seemed to not be taking her seriously. The girl obviously had no clue how much sleep Minerva had lost over her.

While Minerva was lost in thought, Hermione saw her chance. Before Minerva could react, Hermione pulled Minerva to her and kissed her. When Minerva didn't respond, she pulled away, but was quickly yanked back into Minerva's arms and her face peppered with kisses.

"Oh Hermione I've been so worried about you!" she said admist the kisses. She began to repeat herself kissing Hermione still, "Don't you ever do this to me again; do you hear me? Never again, Hermione."

 _Minerva…._

The woman ignored the amused voice in her head and began examining Hermione head to toe and spun her around, checking for any visible injuries.

 _Minerva!_ Hermione laughed. When she was spun back around, Hermione stopped her the only way she could think of.

Minerva held to Hermione's shoulder in shock as soft lips pressed against hers and strong arms wrapped around her. Relaxing into the kiss, one hand moved up to tangle into the bushy hair. She hummed in pleasure when those lips began moving against hers, and she scratched lightly at Hermione's scalp in return. Hermione gave an inhuman grown and it sent a pool of heat between Minerva's thighs as the sound vibrated against her. Slowly, the brunette pulled back and her hands came up to cup Minerva's face.

 _I'm fine. And I'm sorry. I should've told you, but I was afraid you would ask me to stop seeing you and that would have broken me. I love you, Minerva._

Minerva moved her hands to Hermione's and ran her thumb over the back of them and shook her head, her reason slowly coming back to her. "You're a student, Hermione."

She shrugged, _I'll take my NEWT's next week._ I _am only here for you, Minerva. Surely you know that._

Minerva sighed. Now that she was aware of Hermione's feelings, she did know that. To be honest, she was surprised the young woman had chosen to return to the school. There was nothing anyone here could teach her unless she wanted to learn the art of teaching. She closed her eyes and whispered, "You're so young."

 _And yet, intellectually, we are a match. Don't forget that I am somehow the King of an entire race of people as old as magic. Minerva, please. Please,_ _just lay with me tonight. We can talk about all of this tomorrow. Just let me hold you and wake up next to you in the morning. Please._

Minerva opened her eyes and met Hermione's blue ones. Hermione kissed her forehead gently. _Just fall asleep in my arms._ At the feeling of soft, loving lips on her forehead, Minerva caved. She nodded and silently, Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and led them to the woman's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I hope this makes up for the wait! I already have a good bit of the next chapter written, so hopefully that won't take as long. Let me know what you think! Also, to those of you who read both of my current stories, which is your favorite?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Minerva awoke from the best sleep she'd had in years. She opened her eyes to see Hermione's beautiful sleeping face. Minerva rested her hand on Hermione's cheek, caressing it lightly, and slowly, her eyes opened and the brunette smiled at her. Minerva gasped as the sight made her heart triple in speed. How could she have ever tried to stop this beautiful woman from being with her? "Hermione…" she whispered as she realized that none of the reasons she could come up with were worth anything. They could deal with it all, together.

 _Good morning, Minerva._

Her only response was to tenderly kiss Hermione, making sure to put everything she was feeling at the moment into the kiss. As the kiss grew in passion, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled the girl closer, squeezing.

Hermione jerked back and wrapped her arms around her ribs, pain clear in her eyes. Minerva covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm so sorry, Hermione! I completely forgot you were injured. Do I need to go retrieve Mr. Zabini?"

Hermione shook her head and after a few moments, relaxed. She smirked at the woman. _I'm fine Minerva. If getting kissed like that means a bit of pain, then please, continue._

Minerva shook her head, "I think I'll stay on my side of the bed."

Hermione smirked and rolled on top of Minerva, half of her body on top of the woman, one hand cupping her face, the other propping her head up. Minerva was rendered speechless as Hermione's lips paused just above hers. Lips parted in anticipation, she released a strangled sound that was meant to be her name. Hermione smiled at the sound and brushed her lips over Minerva's.

 _I love you Minerva. I want you to be my queen._

She kissed the woman gently. When she pulled back, Minerva swallowed and nodded slowly, "Okay."

Hermione grinned, _Really? You're certain?_

Minerva smiled, _Yes Hermione. I'm certain. But, I'd rather we not do anything…physical until you have taken your NEWTs._

Hermione pouted, _I had a feeling you were going to say that, I'll respect your wishes of course._

Minerva chuckled, "When I am ready to...how will I…" she gestured and Hermione smiled, _Well, I'll have to fly you to a sacred area, make love to you, carry you to a spring, bathe you, and then we sleep in the cave nearby. Our loyal subjects will be there to greet you in your new form and we will fly back to the Forbidden Forest._

Minerva's eyebrows raised, "So basically, you're going to pamper me?" Hermione laughed, _Like a true queen. Of course, once we're together, I will pamper you every single day._ Minerva smiled as Hermione peppered kisses on her shoulder.

She smirked and Minerva shook her head as she leaned up to kiss Hermione again, "Foolish woman." Hermione smiled, _You love me anyway._

Minerva pressed another kiss to her lips, "I do, Hermione. I do love you. It's taken me a while to admit and come to grips with it, but waking in your arms made me realize that I am a fool. I love you Hermione and I want to wake in your arms for the rest of my life."

Her voice turned stern and she frowned at the young woman, "Which is why you won't be leaving these rooms until you are completely healed and have gotten the okay from Mr. Zabini or whoever it is that takes care of you. Or else. Understand?" She glared at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and with a fearful voice replied, _Yes Minerva._

Minerva smiled, "Good." And kissed Hermione again, enjoying the action _._

Minerva smiled as though she hadn't just threatened Hermione's life, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The moment she managed to untangle herself from the sheets and stand, Hermione gasped. Minerva turned her head and her eyes widened at the hungry look on Hermione's face. She looked down at her clothes. Minerva was clad in nothing but a sheer black slip that barely covered her thighs and hid nothing from Hermione's eyes. Minerva blushed and squeaked out a quick "Excuse me!" as she quickly ran to her bathroom.

She leaned with her back against the door as she wondered how she got in those clothes. Then she remembered feeling magic wash over her before she fell asleep. Hermione did this. She closed her eyes, but the look on Hermione's face was burned into the back of her eyelids. Shivering, she shook her head and went about getting ready for the day, starting with a cold shower.

She bit her lip as she remembered Hermione's face and felt hers. Maybe a hot shower and some personal care.

* * *

Showered and dressed, Minerva walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her glasses.

 _I liked your other outfit better._

Minerva rolled her eyes and blushed, "Of course you did. Didn't I tell you to remain in bed?" She asked with a glare. Hermione pouted, _I'll be fine Minerva. Here and the bed. That's it I promise._ Minerva narrowed her eyes and let it go. Choosing instead, to focus on the paperwork before her. The two of them went about their business in silence and ate dinner in the room, since Hermione would not be walking about the halls. Minerva refused to have a repeat incident.

The next few weeks passed slowly for Hermione who was almost fully healed, Hermione did as promised. She spent her time on Minerva's couch, reading and studying for the NEWTs with the occasional game of chess between the two. Unfortunately, Minerva kicked Hermione out of her bed and forced her to sleep in the guestroom Hogwarts had so graciously added. A note was written to her professors, declaring that she would be withdrawing, so there was no point in her going to class. Hermione snorted. Not like she hadn't done most of the work already, weeks in advance.

She shook her head and smiled. Today was the day she received her NEWT results, and Blaise had cleared her for sex. Nothing too strenuous as her ribs were not completely healed, but sex none the less.

Minerva had gone to Diagon Alley to buy items for whatever surprise she had in store. Hermione turned her head as an owl arrived and she quickly let him in and opened her results. She grinned. Exceeds Expectations in all subjects she had taken.

At that moment, one of her own showed up at the window. She opened it and Bellatrix changed, bowing deeply at the waist. "Your Highness, I've failed you. I-I'm so so sorry." She sobbed and fell to her knees. Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach. Bellatrix was Minerva's bodyguard. _Speak!_ She ordered, and Bellatrix looked up,

"The Queen has been taken."

* * *

A/N: First of all, you guys are amazing. I'm loving your reviews and I really appreciate all of you. Secondly, I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I seem to be able to write everything but this story. Short, I know, but hopefully the next chapter will be much more. Let me know what you guys think! Oh and my birthday is the fourth! I'm gone 20 bitches!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. It gets a little gory guys, Hermione is not a happy camper._

 _To Silvara rivana: First of all I had to do a little dance at hearing you reread my chapters. That's so cool...Now in reference to your questions, I realize I have left probably quite a few holes. I often plan out a backstory, but don't write it down. I often impatiently jump straight into the good stuff, my bad!_

 _Before Hermione admitted to being able to communicate, Minerva would of course call out her moves. Hermione's way of moving the chess piece was simply by waving her hand. She is quite brilliant and I imagine that she would have no trouble visualizing the chess board in her mind._

 _As for question #2, you just gave me an idea. Preciate that. And for your last question, a child born to a gargoyle parent is a gargoyle. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!_

 _To all of you: If you see a hole in my plot or anything, please let me know. This only my second story. I will try my best to go back and fix problems/add details after I have finished the story. And thank for the love. I honestly never expected so much response to this thing. You people rock my socks._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione growled and the room darkened as she removed her glasses, throwing them and the scroll across the room. She gripped Bellatrix by the shirt and lifted her up to eye level. She growled menacingly,

 ** _What did you just say_** _?_

Bellatrix swallowed, her remorse for failing to protect Minerva quickly morphing into an immense, all-consuming fear. She had never seen the king quite so furious. Even more shocking, were the eyes that wore boring into hers. To Bellatrix's knowledge, none of the kings had ever shown their human eyes to anyone, though no one knew why. Bellatrix shuddered as those eyes seemed to pierce through her and into the depths of her soul. Perhaps they hid their eyes because they were so damn intimidating. "M-Minerva was taken."

 _By who and why didn't you die protecting her? Why didn't you go back in time and prevent this?!_ She snarled, _Your answer had better be damn good Bellatrix or,_

 ** _You._**

 ** _Are._**

 ** _DEAD._**

Bellatrix's eyes grew large in size as she stuttered out, "I-It was a f-few of the remaining death eaters.. They caused a commotion in broad daylight! It would've been unwise to just barge in. In any form! W-we are not to be seen! There was n-nothing I could do, your highness. Everyone's eyes were on them! And your highness, I have tried, but it is a locked event."

Hermione growled. A locked event was a moment in time in which they were not allowed to interfere, only watch helplessly. She didn't like being helpless. _Go. Get. Her._ _ **NOW!**_

The room shook with the force of Hermione's voice and Bellatrix gripped her head as the sound bounced around her head, causing her to cry out in pain. Her knees gave out and Hermione allowed her to fall to them. Bellatrix blinked the pain away and gripped Hermione's pants, hoping her next words would not be her last. Hermione was too emotional, but Bellatrix had thought out everything on the way to her. However, she never imagined the king reacting as violently as she was now. "It will take time, your highness. These particular death eaters have never feared or respected me. I can't simply waltz in and take the queen with a sneer in their direction. I will have to work to get to them, to make them trust me." She took a deep breath, "And that may mean hurting her."

Immediately, Hermione forcefully struck Bellatrix with the back of her hand, sending her sailing across the room. Bellatrix immediately crawled back to kneel at Hermione's feet even as the woman yelled,

 _YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING BELLATRIX! OR I WILL PERSONALLY_ _ **END. YOUR. LIFE**_ _._

Bellatrix placed her hands atop of each other on the floor and placed her head on them. A position employed only when begging, "Your highness, please _!_ I love her as any subject would her loving queen, official or not _._ I assure you, I don't want to injure her, but if it means I will be able to remove her from her captors. I am sure she would understand. You may punish me as you see fit, _after_ I have brought her back to you."

Hermione paced the room and Bellatrix began sweating from her place on the floor. Not only was she incredibly nervous, but Hermione's magic was beginning to make the room hotter and hotter. As badly as she wanted to wipe the sweat, she would not move from her spot on the floor.

 _How long?_

Bellatrix shook her head, "I can't be certain your highness. Maybe weeks? Months even. These death eaters have _never_ possessed any fondness towards me, and their fear not enough to make them cower. I have only interacted with them a few times in passing, always on a calm day."

Hermione growled and Bellatrix felt the room grow even hotter as Hermione continued pacing. "Your highness, if I may suggest. You could work on taking care of all remaining death eaters, while I rescue the queen? Perhaps they will be forced to trust me more quickly if there were fewer death eaters around?"

Hermione stopped and exhaled in a huff, _Fine. But know this,_

Hermione squatted down in front of her and Bellatrix looked up. The next thing Bellatrix knew, her back was being slammed on the floor and Hermione's hand was around her mouth and nose, suffocating her. Hermione was straddling her, leaned over with their noses nearly touching.

 _If you fail me Bellatrix, you will pray for death as though it were your God. Understand?_

Bellatrix nodded as best as she could, unable to contain her whimper of fear. Not even Voldemort was capable of making Bellatrix feel so close to pissing her pants as Hermione currently was. The two women were locked in a staring contest and Bellatrix swore she could feel Hermione's eyes sifting through her soul. Her breath was running out, but before she lost consciousness, Hermione seemed to have found what she was looking for and let the woman up,

 _If you breathe a word about my eyes to anyone…_

Bellatrix dropped to one knee in front of Hermione. "Never, my king. I will do everything in my power to protect both you and the queen. Thank you for trusting me. I will not fail you."

Hermione waved her hand, and sunk into a nearby chair. Bellatrix looked up and marveled as Hermione somehow made the chair seem like a throne even in her obviously depressed state. Hermione sat with her eyes covered by a hand as she leaned to the side, slumped down in the chair, her other hand resting on the chair arm. The weight of having her queen stolen visible in her posture.

 _Leave me. Alert everyone that there will be a bloodbath the likes of which the wizarding world has never seen before. And then you will start your mission. Bring her back to me Bellatrix._

The woman stood, determined to make everything right for her king, and with a final bow, opened the window.

"Oh…my…god…"

It was broad daylight when Bellatrix had arrived to deliver the news to her king. But now, it was as though night had suddenly fallen with only a half moon to light the sky. She turned back to Hermione in shock. Did she-

 _Yes. Now go. Find her._

Bellatrix nodded, and jumped out, changing almost instantly. The window closed and once alone, Hermione began to weep. During the entire conversation, Hermione had tried calling to Minerva, but received no response. She knew the woman was not dead, so that could only mean two things. She was either unconscious, or she was in immense pain…

* * *

Hermione allowed her claws to rip through the screaming body in front of her, painting the room red. She brought her arm down repeatedly, tearing through the body until the screams faded and nothing but a smear and a spine remained where the person once was. The faceless body shredded and tossed about the room.

It had been two weeks since Minerva was taken from her and Hermione had sunken into a blood thirsty frenzy. Day after day, her body count racked up: death eaters, their families, sympathizers, informants, muggles who walked by at the wrong time, anyone who saw her. None of them were discernable to her, all of them faceless, all of them dead. She had become a violent shell of herself, emotionless without her queen by her side. The last time she was in her human form was when the news was delivered. After that, she immediately took to the skies and forest, searching for death eaters.

The often brutal killings were in the papers daily, as pepole speculated over who was doing the job the aurors and unspeakables were spectacularly failing at. Many of them suspected a group from the order, others just happy someone was riding England of the remaining death eaters, including those in Azkaban, which was practically empty after Hermione had gone through and cleaned shop.

She licked the blood off her claws as she slowly stepped out of the house, only to come face to face with Bellatrix, who looked terrified. Hermione tilted her head in question and Bella bowed before standing tall. She swallowed thickly, "T-they've sent me t-to attempt to stop whoever is killing off the death eaters."

Hermione walked up to tower over the woman silently. Bellatrix's heart picked up and her eyes fluttered, "P-please go easy on me your highness."

Hermione growled and wrapped her large hand around Bella's throat lifting her up to eye level. The woman remained silent as she was lifted, though any sound she made would have been drowned out by the thundering sky, Hermione's magic forcing lightening into the sky, setting a terrifying scene.

Suddenly, Bellatrix was thrown into a tree and she cried out as her body thud against the rough wood. She felt her back bruise and a few ribs crack as well. She stood and withdrew her wand, quickly casting a spell at the ground near Hermione. She knew that nothing she threw directly could hurt her, but perhaps she would be able to gain the upper hand by tossing debris in her direction.

As smoke and debris flew near Hermione, Bellatrix withdrew her knife and silently charged, praying that the woman would have mercy, though she knew better.

Upon reaching the spot where Hermione stood, Bellatrix's eyes widened. She was gone. She screamed as four sharp claws swiped diagonally across her back, leaving a stinging, burning sensation in their wake. Quickly, she cast a spell to either side of her, knowing it would be pointless to turn around. Apparently, Hermione had anticipated this and remained silently behind her. Immediately after casting the spell, those claws tore at Bellatrix's back in the opposite direction, leaving a gruesome X on her skin. She sunk to her knees, only to receive a savage blow to the side of her head, sending her rolling on the ground, concussed. Standing slowly, wand still tight in her hand, the dazed witch looked around, searching for her opponent. She frowned as her hair began to rise into the charged air. Just as she realized what was happening, lightning struck the ground just to the right of her feet, sending her flying through the air.

She screamed as she rose high above the ground, moving at a fast speed towards the left. The lightning illuminating the houses houses passing under her. As the ground grew closer, Bellatrix closed her eyes. She gave a pained gasp as her back and head landed on something hard. Her back was slightly arched, and the sky was the only thing in her sight. She slowly lowered her head and looked down at her battered body. The action was incredibly painful, bringing tears to her eyes, and the sight was something out of a nightmare. She had been impaled through her abdomen by some sharp object.

The object?

Hermione's claws.

Bellatrix had landed on Hermione's claws with her head and shoulder supported by the large woman's own shoulder. Straining and nearly unconscious, she turned her head slowly towards the right, and met her King's dark, stoic eyes.

 ** _Find. Her._**

Bellatrix nodded, unable to speak through the pain both in her head and body. Hermione removed her hand from the woman's midsection and walked away, stopping at the sound of a portkey being activated behind her.

Hermione lingered in that spot, unmoving, as she thought of Minerva. Oh how she missed her green eyed enchantress. She looked up at the sky as it began raining and closed her eyes against the downpour.

* * *

The only time something like this had happened in her history, was when one of them turned traitor and a mass genocide had occurred. The reigning king had then gone on a warpath, slaying all who sympathized with the traitor and torturing those who betrayed him and murdered his people. It thundered for months on end, the sun never showing it's face. But it rained for almost an entire year, even with the sun rising, so great was the pain of the king.

Hermione's tears fell along with the rain, and she released a harrowing roar as she stared up at the grim sky, desolate, heartbroken, and despondent. Everything, _everything_ depended on Bellatrix, and she was now half dead, thanks to Hermione, her supposed beloved king who was unable to control herself, her blood lust. Her eyes slipped closed. If the woman succeeded…She shook her head. When the woman succeeded, Hermione would owe her the world.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in her head, weak, but it's message clear.

 _I-I've…f-fou-nd her._

Hermione's eyes popped open and she immediately let loose a battle cry, before focusing on Bellatrix and clawing at the air in front of her.

It was time to save her queen.

* * *

 _A/N: Too soon? Yall want a detailed gory rescue or a bad ass rescue? Keep in mind, I have just moved back into college, so updates may be a little slow. However...that being said, I think I may be able to finish this within a week or two...maybe three. Oh and thank you for the birthday wishes! They made meh happy!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay so the result was bad assery with a bit of gore. I hope I pulled it off to yall's liking. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione walked through the portal and came out on the other side staring at a large house. She could think of nothing but Minerva, how they had taken her, what they might be doing to her, how long she had been forced to be without the woman. Her breathing increased as a calm anger overtook her and lightning struck the ground around the house, setting aflame the tall grass and trees around them. Growling she waited as two others worked on the warding. She was far too angry to do any controlled magic and they knew it. The plan was for Hermione to enter first, then the others. They would find Bellatrix and take her off to heal, as well as killing anyone she didn't, while she hunted for her queen…Minerva…

Oh the bastard's who took her will pay.

The moment they broke the wards down, Hermione clenched her jaw so tightly, she thought her teeth might break. Briskly, she walked into house and into a den where four men sat. It was dark in the room, the occasional lightning strike the only light visible in the house. Hermione growled as she spotted the men, and one of them stood, frowning. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

They all pulled out their wands, standing to fight the large figure in the room. Upon seeing no sign of Minerva, Hermione snarled. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and the men all gasped and began backing away. "What the fuck is that?!" One of them screamed. "Kill it!" yelled another and a flash of green came at Hermione hitting her. It tickled. "Did you hit it?"

Hermione silently moved to the center of the men and growled.

"Oh fuck!"

Before they could speak, a wave of her magic burst outward. It sounded and looked as though a grenade exploded in the room, leaving only char marks on the floor and walls. She nodded at the sight of burnt, dismembered body parts scattered around, and chuckled at the feet on the floor, bone and blood exposed just above the ankles. Hermione simply walked back into the hallway.

At the sound of the explosion, the sound of several feet came thundering down the hall.

 _H-Her-mione?_

She inhaled sharply and roared, racing down the hallway. There were several bodies running towards her, but Hermione had no time to deal with them. She quickly walked down the hall, trying to locate Minerva. Spells came flying at her, but she knew none of the men were capable of harming her so she did nothing to protect herself, merely slamming their heads through the walls and floor as she raced towards the sound of her queen.

 _I'm here, Minerva! I'm coming!_ She projected towards the woman as she kicked down the door where Minerva should've been. She frowned at the empty room. Where was she?

 _Hurry…..Please…pain…so much pain…...I-I'm afraid._

At that, a fury like no other overcame the woman. Suddenly, it was clear where her queen was and she balled her hands into a fist and brought them down on the floor until she broke them. She ripped at the floor boards and dived down to the floor beneath, landing on her hands and knees. There was one last floor to break through and instead of using two hands, Hermione put all of her anger, love, desperation and magic into one fist, and brought it down on the stone floor. She broke through it instantly, and fell through as the floor gave way.

Standing, she looked around the lit dungeon, when a whimper sounded behind her. She turned and found Minerva chained up to the wall by her wrists with her legs dangling just above the ground. She was bare, save for the welts, some old some new, all of them bleeding. They were all over her legs, abdomen, face…

Everywhere.

In front of the tortured woman was a man holding a whip, his eyes large at the sight of the creature before him. Upon seeing Hermione look at Minerva and snarl at him, he smirked and delivered one last lash to the half dead woman. Hermione, moving faster than even she knew she could, grabbed the man's throat and held him against the wall. He smirked, "Go ahead. Kill me."

Oh it was so, _so_ very tempting, but she had plans for him. Instead of using her teeth to rip his throat out, she clawed a hole and tossed him through it. She would be visiting him later.

Turning to Minerva, Hermione freed the woman as gently as possible, each whimper breaking her heart, and clawed another hole in the air to a sacred spring, one of three used for healing. One of which, Bellatrix should be in. Quickly, she stepped through with Minerva in her arms, hoping the spring would heal Minerva even though she was not officially one of them.

* * *

The spring was located in the middle of Alaska. It was just a small hole, as though someone had carved it for fishing, but to get to the healing waters, one had to go deep down past the freezing water to a warm pocket of healing. The hole Hermione clawed placed them in mid-air above the hole, Hermione's wings flapping gently, keeping them in directly above the hole. She flew up higher, and looked down, satisfied with the distance.

 _Hold on, Minerva._

 _H-her…m..ne_

 _Just hold on! Please!_

She begged and quickly flew down towards the small hole, head first, wrapping her wings around them, creating an air pocket of sorts around Minerva.

Once in the water, Hermione's powerful legs began kicking and they went deeper into the water.

 _Just hold on._

It became their mantra. Hermione begging the woman to stay with her, and Minerva using it as an anchor to remain conscious. Her mind was foggy and her entire body ached.

For days on end she had been whipped, caned, beaten, crucio'd, and utterly humiliated, shamed. They said nearly nothing to her, gave her no break. Just constant pain. Only when she was near death did they heal her. The few sentences they did speak were only to tell her how ugly she was, how none of them had any desire to rape someone so hideous. Which, while she was glad she wouldn't be forced to suffer that particular trauma, it did nothing for her self-esteem.

Occasionally they brought others in to laugh at her, and gave them their chance to have a go at her. A few of them yelled at her for past transgressions, but she could hear nothing but the sound of fists hitting her body, the sound of a whip stripping flesh from bone. She had run out of tears long ago and could only hope Hermione would find her alive.

Ice cold water ran over her wounds and she whimpered, flinching away. She shivered as it began filling the cocoon she was in and she bunched up, "M'ne…" she tried calling.

 _I know. I'm sorry. Just a little while more Minerva._

She nodded and held tightly to the woman, praying to whatever deity existed that her pain would end soon.

Hermione cursed herself for letting water in. She imagined it couldn't have felt too good on Minerva's raw skin, she growled, rather, what was left of her skin. She used her anger as strength to propel her deeper into the water.

Before she knew it, the water was warm and she was being pulled to the ocean floor. She opened her wings and stood on the ground, changing into her human form. Holding Minerva tightly in her arms, she set the woman on her feet, supporting her with arms around her too small waist.

 _Breathe Minerva._

* * *

The woman was far too weak to disagree, even though she was quite unsure about breathing underwater. However, she figured she would either drown, or it would work. Both options were more desirable than any possible alternative. So, she exhaled, and took a breath. It was like breathing air. Before she could marvel at the phenomena, she was screaming. Everything hurt, everywhere. She could feel every single lash and strike on her body. She thought she had no more tears, but as the pain increased tenfold, she found she was wrong.

Why had Hermione brought her here? Why would she do this? She gripped the woman's arms as she sobbed underwater, bubbles rising out of her mouth as she thrashed about and her knees gave out. Hermione's arms kept her upright and she had not an ounce of strength to do anything more than rest on the woman while her body burned. The pain was worse than anything she had ever experienced, but then, suddenly, she felt at peace. For a second, she had to wonder if this was what Frank and Alice felt just before their minds snapped.

It is amazing the things one notices when on the edge of madness. Her eyes opened and she smiled at an octopus that was resting on a rock. It was a majestic creature and she nearly laughed as it raised one of its legs up almost as though it was waving at her through the beautiful blue waters. Everything around her seemed so much more beautiful and she marveled at the fact that she was at the bottom of the ocean.

Slowly, her legs came off the ground and she waved goodbye to the fish as she rose higher and higher away from the ocean floor. Once he was no longer in sight, she smiled at the light steadily coming towards her face. She was no longer in pain and for that, she would welcome death with a smile. She closed her eyes just as she was beginning to enter the light.

However, instead of feeling bliss and happiness as she expected, Minerva spluttered and coughed. "W-what-" She broke off into another coughing fit as she expelled the last of the water from her lungs.

* * *

 _Breathe Minerva. Nice and deep. You're okay._

Coughing, she took deep rattling breaths, attempting to clear her lungs. She shielded her eyes from the harsh light and looked at the woman before her, "Hermione?" she asked with a weak hoarse voice.

The woman nodded and Minerva quickly held to her as she cleared her lungs and her breath regulated. Hermione pulled back slightly and cupped her face. _How do you feel?_

Minerva took stock of herself and was surprised to fine she didn't ache, nor was she insane apparently…or dead. But she was,

"Cold. Extremely cold. Freezing actually." She said, her voice still weak, but stronger than before.

Hermione nodded, smiling and hugged Minerva tightly.

 _It worked! Oh thank Merlin!_

Minerva nodded as her teeth began chattering, "H-H-Hermione…C-Celebrate later, warm up NOW."

The girl immediately nodded sheepishly and pulled them both out of the water. Though Minerva was healed, she was still weak and unable to do much more than breathe and blink. Once out of the ice cold water, Hermione lifted her into her arms and clawed a hole in front of them. Through it, Minerva could see her bedroom at the manor, a fire lit and her bed ready to receive her. The sight was accompanied by an extreme feeling of relief, happiness and exhaustion. "Dear Merlin Hermione, _please_ get me home."

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you guyses think. I think I'll squeeze out three more chapters or so and attempt an epilogue


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: That's three updates...can't touch this.

* * *

Hermione sat there watching Minerva's chest rise and fall, comforted by the sight.

While the woman's body was healed, her mind was not. As soon as they arrived in the manor and Hermione laid her in bed, Minerva passed out. She would wake after a few weeks. At least, that's what Blaise said. Bellatrix had only required sleep for a couple days. As soon as the woman was awake, Hermione apologized and thanked her profusely for saving Minerva and dealing with a not completely sane King. Bellatrix, ever faithful, only bowed as best as she could and uttered, "It was my honor." Hermione knew there was nothing in this world she could give Bellatrix to repay her.

After her visit to the woman, she went to see the reason Minerva was in a coma. For days, the only things heard from that room were the screams and pleadings of the man. Hermione wasn't his sole visitor of course. Oh no, that poor man. For the entire month Minerva was unconscious, everyone visited him and payed their respects in the form of canes, whips, claws, teeth, fists, everything. To make matters worse for him, Hermione cooked up a potion that would make him feel pain from even the slightest brush of air. She relished in the sound of him sobbing, begging her to kill him. Which she would…eventually…perhaps when her children's children had children of their own. Of course she would be dead by then, but she was sure she could order someone to keep him and pass his torture down from generation to generation.

"H-Hermione?" Minerva uttered, causing her to snap out of her plottings. _Minerva?_

Slowly, the woman blinked awake and turned her head towards Hermione, and she smiled, "It wasn't a dream? I'm not dead?" Hermione sat on the bed beside the woman and ran her fingers through Minerva's long hair, _No my love. This is all real, and you are alive, though you've been asleep for quite some time now._

Minerva smiled and Hermione moved to kiss her gently. _I've missed you so much, Minerva. I'm so sorry I took so long._

Minerva sobbed and Hermione moved underneath the sheets to hold the woman, allowing her to sob freely. After a few hours, long after the sun had fallen, Minerva cried herself back to sleep. Hermione desperately wanted to go beat that bastard for every tear Minerva had shed just now, but she was loathe to relinquish her hold on Minerva. While in her coma, the woman was deathly still, but now, she held tightly to Hermione and twitched occasionally, every movement making her heart sing with joy.

At least until the twitching turned to whimpers and the whimpers to pleas. "H-hermione…save me…H-Hermione…"

Hermione held back her anger, _I'm here Minerva. I've got you._

Unfortunately, it did nothing to assuage Minerva and the woman began tossing and turning. Hermione just held the woman tightly and repeated herself over and over. Slowly, Minerva calmed and her eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Hermione, she buried her face in the woman's neck and they remained silent as the woman gathered her wits. "How has my school been?"

Hermione snorted. Of course that's the first thing she asked about. _Filius has remained in control of the school and it hasn't burned down as far as I'm aware._

To her surprise, Minerva began laughing hysterically and rolling in the bed. Hermione was torn between confusion and happiness at seeing the woman laugh. "He's so small!"

Hermione smiled, _From what I hear, the first time he changed from human, he immediately returned to his human state and stomped about for days, refusing to change back._

Minerva chuckled, "The first time I saw him with the glasses, I had to rush out of the great hall. I haven't been able to keep a straight face around him since." Hermione laughed, _You are a naughty queen._

Minerva suddenly became serious, "So you…you still wish for me to…"

Hermione frowned, _Of course Minerva. If you're still willing. I love you. Nothing has changed._

Minerva nodded and avoided hermione's eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm…"

Hermione grabbed the woman's chin and their eyes locked. Minerva was mesmerized by the woman's beautiful eyes just as she always was. Hermione frowned mentally as she could see Minerva's insecurities. _Minerva, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I cursed myself every day for letting them take you. I went absolutely crazy while you were gone. And when I first saw you after…I'm going to make sure that bastard screams for the rest of his life…I love you, Minerva. I want to make you my queen, I want to watch you transform and see your wings spread. I want to watch you fly. But most importantly, I want to see you happy. Do you still want to be my queen?_

Silent tears fell down Minerva's cheek and she cupped Hermione's cheek gently. "Oh Hermione. After what I've been through…it seems so foolish of me to have made you wait until after you took your NEWTs. The entire time, I kept thinking of you, hoping you would be able to find me. There was nothing I-I tried calling for you in my mind, b-but then the whip would crack and-and I could barely say your name. They just kept hitting me over and over and-" She sobbed and her sentence broke off as she began to hyperventilate. Hermione held her close,

 _Shh it's okay Minerva. I've got you._

Slowly, Minerva calmed down from her panic attack. "Sorry…." she whispered into Hermione's neck.

 _Don't be sorry. Don't you dare. I'm going to kill that bastard ten times over._

Minerva frowned and her eyes widened, "He's still alive? Where is he? I thought you killed him?"

Hermione swore mentally and answered, _I just…put him somewhere. He can't hurt you._

Minerva angrily stood from the bed, only to fall on weak knees. Hermione moved to catch her. "Don't you dare touch me!" Her eyes widened at the reaction, _Minerva?_

"Don't! Do you have him hung by his wrists as well? Is his skin torn to shreds just like mine was? Is he also on the verge of losing his mind?"

 _Oh. I didn't..._

Minerva shook her head and shakily stood again.

 _I'll get rid of him Minerva. I'll kill him. I'm sorry I didn't think you'd-_

"Didn't think I'd what? Have any qualms about seeing someone being tortured like I was however long ago? I wouldn't wish what I went through on my worst enemy, Hermione, even if he was the one to do that to me. No one deserves what I went through. Not even that bastard."

Hermione nodded. _I'm sorry._ _I understand. I'll take care of it._ She stood and this time, Minerva allowed her to touch her as tears began falling. Hermione rubbed her back, apologizing and eventually, Minerva calmed, and stood under her own power…her own power. "Hermione…I…Nevermind." She shook her head and sighed.

 _You can do the honors yourself if you wish._

Minerva sighed, glad Hermione was able to hear what she couldn't say, "Now. If that's possible…I'd like to get this overwith…"

Hermione nodded and they apparated to the man's location. Minerva closed her eyes against the wave of nausea and fear. It wasn't very long ago that she was kept in a room just like this one. She felt Hermione's arms wrap around her from behind, giving her strength.

 _He's just a man, Minerva. Nothing more. He bleeds and he dies as easily as any man. Look at him._

Slowly Minerva's eyes opened to gaze at her captor. Hermione's arms squeezed and Minerva exhaled, willing her heart to slow and her body to fight its response towards him. Slowly, she relaxed as she stared her demon in the face. A wand was pressed in her hand, her wand.

 _Everytime you dream or have a night terror, remember this. Remember the feel of your wand as you aim at him. The swell of magic as you prepare to end him. Most importantly, the look in his eyes as the life fades._

" _Avada Kedavra_." Minerva whispered, watching the man die instantly. She stared at his lifeless body for a while, trying to burn the memory into her head, hoping it would chase away the dreams. The end of…this. She exhaled shakily and moved her wand to it place in her sleeve. Hermione a strong, silent presence the entire time and she was so grateful for it. She turned in the woman's arms and Hermione apparated them back into the manor.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, maybe one or two more chapters and an epilogue? So i'm thinking that updates on my other stories are going to be sporadic as the school year progresses. During the sporadic updates, I will be writing another story that will involve some time traveling butt kicking. So hopefully I'll have be able to get that going as i drown in a sea of psychology and Latin. Which, according to my teacher, learning Latin will change my life lol so maybe my writing will be better.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: What happens when I say I'll get it done soon? It doesn't get done soon...Sorry!

* * *

It was months before Minerva could sleep through the night and through it all Hermione was by her side, patient, kind loving, everything Minerva needed when she needed it. All without complaint. And Minerva loved her all the more for it. It was because of this that Minerva decided tonight was the night. She would become Hermione's queen. Officially.

"Hermione?" she called nervously. The girl could hear the seriousness in Minerva voice as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom, fidgeting. So, Hermione put down her tea, banished the books and turned her attention to Minerva, her face open and concerned. _What is it Min? Is something wrong?_

Minerva shook her head, and with a deep breath announced, "I'm ready."

Hermione stilled, shocked, _W-What?_

Minerva smiled and nodded. Walking towards the shocked king, she pulled her up and removed her glasses, the room darkening as she did so. Cupping Hermione's face, she kissed her gently. "I'm ready, my king."

Hermione whimpered at those words. Never had Minerva called her by her title and to hear it… she placed her hands on Minerva's waist. _Are you certain, Minerva? I…I mean you… it_

Minerva placed a finger over her lips which oddly worked. "I want this, Hermione. I want you."

 _Ahh… O-okay. If you're sure…._

Minerva chuckled, "I am. Though, I'm not sure I've ever seen you so flustered." Hermione smiled at that and shook out of her stupor to deliver a kiss to the woman before pulling her down to the bed.

 _Let's talk about what it means to be queen. Now… during times of peace, our only job is to handle any unruly children and over see any ceremonies: weddings, births, holidays, rare executions. I also would like to try to rejoin with our brothers and sisters all over the world. You and I will travel everywhere. You won't believe who you'll see love._

Minerva frowned, "What about the school? I can't just leave them Hermione."

 _You don't have to if you don't want to. Not right away, at least. But Minerva you will be queen of an entire people…you can't be headmistress as well. You will run yourself ragged._

Minerva's eyes widened, "I…Hermione…what…" She shook her head. "No. And if I choose to never complete this ritual?"

Hermione frowned and her eyes flashed with hurt,

 _Then I suppose I will be forced to accept you value your school over me, and continue to rule, alone. I will not see you unless there is a problem involving the school. But Minerva…I really don't want that. I love you._

Minerva stood angrily, "Obviously not! Otherwise you would find some compromise with me instead of trying to force me to run away with you and your friends! "

Hermione's brows furrowed confused,

 _My initial offer was a compromise! I'm well aware that you could leave the school immediately if you wanted, but I know you Minerva. Or at least I thought I did. If you wanted, you could leave this school in Filius's capable hands and fly away with me tonight! But I know how you care for this school, so instead, I thought we could spend time here, handling minor business until you were ready to leave the school and only then would we travel. But here you are telling me you would never leave your precious school for 'my friends'? You mean the people who voluntarily came to your rescue? Those friends, Minerva?_

Hermione stood as well. Minerva waved her off, "Of course they have my gratitude, but surely we can just marry? Why must I go through this ritual and travel with you? Certainly you are capable of handling your business alone."

Hermione stood,

 _Fine! Keep your precious school, Headmistress McGonagall. I would not dare tie myself to someone who care for her fucking job more than she does her people!_

Minerva glared, "They are not MY people, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, the look on her face pure rage and heartbreak

 _It seems I was wrong about you. You most certainly are NOT fit to be my queen._

With that, she changed and flew out of the window. Minerva watched her go with tears in her eyes. Certainly there was no way she could give up her school to do what? Preside over ceremonies and kiss babies? Spend the rest of her days with the younger woman?

She shook her head. There are far more important things to do. She moved to her desk and began doing paperwork.

How could Hermione have ever asked her to leave this?

A tear fell onto her paper and Minerva ignored it.

This is where she belonged. She looked at the pile of paperwork at her desk,

"Right here." She said, the tears falling faster.

Foolishness, really.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva entered the great hall for breakfast. Several students fell silent as she entered and she almost walked back out.

Holding her head high, she took her seat at the staff table and the students turned back around. Unfortunately, she was still sat next to a silent Filius. Inhaling, she turned to the man, speaking so only he could hear, "Good morning Filius. I sincerely hope that we can retain at the very least a polite professional relationship." The man only shook his head and bit out, "Bellatrix would like to speak with you, Headmistress."

Minerva sighed, and looked around, trying to recall why she was loathe to give up this job for Hermione. It certainly wasn't the children. She was pulled out of bed by two Ravenclaw students who thought it wise to experiment in the kitchen. There almost was no breakfast to be served. Which was the reason she was eating. She wasn't hungry in the slightest, but as hard as she had worked to ensure it would exist, she decided to at least enjoy the fruit of her labor. She popped a grape into her mouth and grimaced.

Bitter.

Standing, she returned to her office and stood at the window, staring outside at the gloomy weather. It seemed to reflect her mood.

Oh how hard she had tried to find some joy in the job. But there was none. Nowhere. She glanced to her desk full of paperwork and sighed. There was joy in teaching, but she wasn't teaching. Hell, even that failed to stir the passion it used to. She contemplated her life as she stared out the window.

* * *

"It rains because of you."

Minerva's head shot around to stare at the unhappy woman slouched in a chair. There was no bow, no respect in her eyes. Minerva found it made her heart hurt.

"What?"

Bellatrix sighed, "It rains because of you Minerva. Because you broke her heart."

Minerva shook her head and barked out a disbelieving laugh, "Are you telling me she now controls the weather?"

Bellatrix glared at her, "I am patient, Minerva, but I am also loyal to my King. A king who you chose to reject. You! You who I nearly died saving! You who I had come to adore as my queen!" She stood out of her chair angrily, a finger raised, "So do not test me today! Perhaps you have forgotten that I could easily snap your neck?"

Minerva clenched her jaw, "I'm sorry."

Bellatrix waved her hand, "Whatever. When you were missing, it thundered, the wind howled. Hell I was struck by lightning so lost in her anger was she. And now? All she does is cry. She sits in the rain Minerva and cries. You broke her heart. You've broken all of our hearts."

Minerva shook her head, "I…"

"What is it about this place that makes you choose it over her? Have you not spent enough time in this building? Have you not given enough to these people during the war?! The school is fine! It doesn't need you! And you certainly don't need it! You have us! So why? Why have you chosen this place, over us?"

Minerva could hear the hurt in the woman's voice, "Bellatrix..."

She moved to stand in front of the woman, "I…I'm sorry. It was a mistake to say the things I said to Hermione. I knew that the moment I let the words fall from my lips, but I was too stubborn to try to stop her from leaving. And then last night…calling for her and getting nothing in return…and then this morning…trying to find joy in this…and then you…"

Minerva blinked back tears, "I was wrong. I have never left this school for very long. Certainly not with no intention to return. I planned to work here until my dying breath and being faced with an alternative...I panicked. And then this morning, I could find no joy in this job. Any joy I have had here, has come from seeing Hermione every night. Where is she Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix searched Minerva's eyes and Minerva tried to convey every emotion she had felt since rejecting Hermione. After a short while, the woman sighed, "She's in the forest. Where she first revealed herself to you."

Minerva nodded, "Would you…" She gestured.

Bellatrix bowed, "Of course, my queen."

Her words only making Minerva that more determined to right her wrong. She stared at the woman who had helped her through everything, life, love...

"We owe you so much…" she whispered.

Bellatrix clawed a path to the forest, "You owe me nothing," she said with a smile, "Go. Fix this."

Minerva nodded and walked through the portal.

* * *

A/N: Not very long, but it's something...Next chapter, Minerva becomes queen! Unless for some ungodly reason, I add more angst...

Oh and...

Three updates! -drops mic, exit stage left-


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Slipping through the portal Bellatrix created, Minerva approached the tall figure standing with its head tilted towards the rain.

"Hermione?"

The figure turned and Minerva swallowed at the sight of dark blue eyes, piercing through her.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean any of it. I just…panicked."

Hermione turned back to the sky, letting the rain fall and mingle with her tears.

Minerva took a chance and wrapped her arms around the tall woman from behind,

 _Hermione please. I was afraid. I realize now that the only thing there for me at Hogwarts was you. I hate this silence. I could always feel you in the back of my mind. Just a little buzz, but after you walked out. It was quiet, complete and utter silence._

 _I'm sorry I said those awful things about…about our people._

Minerva felt a spark of hope when Hermione slumped to the ground, human again,

 _Oh my beautiful king._

Hermione released a sob and Minerva moved in front of her, moving wet brown hair out of her face.

 _Look at me, Hermione. Please._

Slowly, Hermione's eyes rose to hers and Minerva smiled at the mesmerizing blue orbs,

 _My strong, passionate king. I think I will be signing Hogwarts over to Filius immediately._

Minerva's eyes fluttered as Hermione's voice entered her head,

 _Truly?_

Minerva gave a shaky laugh, _Yes. I think it's caused me enough trouble._

Hermione did not laugh, her face did not change, but her voice became…hypnotic.

 _Look at me, Minerva. Look at me._

Minerva looked at Hermione's eyes and shuddered. It was like Hermione was inside of her, wrapping around her soul, holding her gently, caressing the purest parts of Minerva. They say the eyes are a window to a soul, and perhaps when it came to Hermione, it was true. Somewhere in her haze, she managed to focus on how much she loved the woman in front of her.

The result was instant.

* * *

Minerva blinked and looked around. She was in a large room, seemingly infinite. It was dark save for the large blue heart in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful light blue, like Hermione's eyes and it had a glow to it.

Minerva's eyes widened, "Surely not…"

"Yes, Minerva."

She turned and saw the brunette walking towards her with a smirk and raised brow, "Somehow, you've found yourself inside of my soul. I imagine it's because you are meant to be the queen after all."

Minerva looked at the heart and frowned, "What's that crack?"

Hermione looked down, "That's…well…"

Minerva looked at her, "I did that?" At Hermione's nod, she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, love. I did nae mean…"

Hermione smiled sadly, "Your Scottish is showing love." Minerva didn't hear her, her eyes locked on the heart. Reaching a hand out, she moved towards the heart, longing to hold it in her arms.

"Oh, Hermione…"

She said as she grabbed the heart from its place midair. Gently, she caressed the crack. It glowed even brighter and Minerva for some reason, kissed the beautiful organ.

Hermione gasped behind her, holding to her chest, and Minerva turned to her. Before she could run to the girl, she was pulled out of the room, the heart moving back to its original place.

Minerva took a deep breath as though she was coming up from water and fell backwards. She sat up immediately, "Hermione!"

The brunette was panting, braced against a tree, her blue eyes glowing in the night. Minerva raced over to her, "Are ya alright, lass?"

Hermione chuckled tiredly, "Your….Scottish is showing…" With that, the woman passed out.

"Hermione! Bellatrix! Blaise! Bloody somebody!" Minerva yelled, worried. To her surprise to woman showed up almost immediately, Blaise as well. "What happened?" He asked and then stopped, "And how did you call us?"

Bellatrix answered, "Don't worry about it! I'll grab Minerva, you take the king." Blaise nodded and changed as he lifted Hermione and flew off towards the castle.

* * *

She paced as Blaise checked her over. Eventually the young man sighed and bowed to Minerva. "She's fine. I'm not certain what happened, but she should wake soon."

 _Minerva._

The woman hopped up and moved beside her, not noticing the other two exit.

"Hermione…are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…whatever I did."

 _It's fine. You've just literally and figuratively healed my broken heart._

Minerva blinked. "I…what?"

Hermione smiled and sat up to kiss the shocked woman. Minerva's eyes closed and she cupped Hermione's face gently, pouring her apology into the kiss. When the brunette pulled back, she smiled,

 _Would you like to go now? To…you know…become my queen?_

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Yes. Tell Filius he's in charge for the night…and well…the rest of his career."

Hermione stood and moved to the window, changing. Minerva marveled at the woman's form. When Hermione turned around, Minerva blushed. Somehow she had forgotten about that part…

 _Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't jumped my bones…all those times I caught you staring at it with a hungry look in your eyes…_

Minerva huffed, "I have self control, Ms. Granger."

Hermione moved to tower over her,

 _Well…in a few moments, you'll be able to touch all you want…_

Minerva felt her body heat. Merlin it had been torture seeing Hermione's well-endowed form and being unable to touch…

"Lets go."

Hermione lifted Minerva and she hummed, pressing her nose to the woman's throat, inhaling. She loved the scent of Hermione, something she'd noticed during the months of the woman holding her through her nightmares. When she was like this, Hermione had an earthy, but sweet smell to her. It was comforting and just like all those nights, Minerva exhaled and relaxed, pressing a kiss to the woman's neck.

* * *

Before she knew it, Minerva was being set on the ground. Hermione held her from behind, running her hand along the woman's body,

 _You are so beautiful. I've spent years dreaming of the day I'd get to see you bare, aroused, moaning my name._

Minerva shivered and leaned back, raising her arms to wrap around the taller woman's neck, "Hermione…" she whispered.

 _Yes, my queen?_

Minerva arched her back as Hermione's hands grazed the sides of her naked breasts. Slowly, she began to feel drunk with lust.

 _Can you feel it? The magic preparing you?_

Minerva nodded and groaned as sharp claws grabbed ahold of her nipple and another hand wrapped around her throat, gently. Her head was tilted up and Minerva watched through heavily lidded eyes as Hermione lowered her head for a kiss.

Minerva moaned against her lips as Hermione began dragging her claw over Minerva's aching nipple. It was sharp, but not painful. Hermione's hands forced her face forward and Minerva felt lips attach to her throat.

She whimpered as the woman sucked at the skin, sharp teeth grazing her. She was reminded that the woman could rip her in half if she wanted, and she blushed as the thought only heightened her arousal.

"Ah!"

Hermione had bitten her. Her knees nearly gave out at the feeling of pure pleasure rushing through her veins. "Her-Hermione…fuck…"

Hermione only licked the wound and switched sides. Minerva groaned. If the woman bit her there, she wasn't sure how she was going to survive the night.

" _Hermione,_ " she moaned as the woman bit her once more. Again, she felt fire flow through her veins, throughout her body. It was hot, sharp pleasure that made her vision and mind blur. From there, she somehow was laid on a stone bed of sorts.

Hermione bit her again on both thighs, her wrists, her hips, her shoulders. Minerva was a squirming, moaning mess of arousal. She vaguely heard the woman chanting something, but she was too focused on the pleasure and power rushing through her. She moaned and came spontaneously, her orgasm sudden and overwhelming. Hands on her sensitive skin pushed her back onto the cold stone, it too stimulating her and pushing her over the edge.

She snapped back into clarity just as Hermione began pushing the head of her bulbous member into Minerva's dripping core. "Ohhh-ah! Hermione!"

 _Shhh, Minerva...just relax._

Minerva whimpered and Hermione slowly pushed inside of her, moaning the entire way.

 _Oh you're so tight, Minerva. A-are you okay?_

Minerva nodded and gripped the strong arms pulling her to her hips. Hermione's eyes grew darker than Minerva had ever seen them and she gripped the woman's wrist.

"H-Hermione. I – Oh god…" She said as Hermione bit again. The fire that rushed through her veins sent her into another haze and the next thing she knew, Hermione was on her back and Minerva was riding her like a woman possessed,

 _Fuck Minerva!_

Minerva moaned, "Yes! Oh Hermione! So fucking good! I need…I need - "

Her sentence broke off as Hermione moved her thumb to Minerva's clit and began rubbing it in tight circles. She tossed her head back and screamed out her orgasm. Hermione growled and sat up, biting Minerva's throat, sending another wave of fire through her.

Minerva sobbed with pleasure as Hermione began thrusting up into her.

 _Take all you need from me, Minerva. I am here only to please you, my queen._

In a haze again, Minerva almost watched herself push Hermione back down and turn on all fours. Hermione kneeled behind the woman and began thrusting at a brutal pace. It was perfect and Minerva's mouth dropped in an O as she came, every thrust sending her into a new orgasm. Hermione came as well and they both fell to the slab, spent.

* * *

Minerva held tightly to the woman as she lifted her and walked through the forest, the moon shining on them both. She nuzzled Hermione's neck and chuckled, "I thought you said you were going to make love to me, not rut."

Hermione chuckled,

 _I may have been misled on the way tonight was supposed to go. I do believe it is tradition. You were…amazing, Minerva. So beautiful in your search for pleasure. A bit violent though…_

Minerva sniffed, "I don't recall."

Hermione chuckled and Minerva felt her breath leave her as they stepped into a clearing. It was gorgeous, smoky, the moonlight reflecting off the spring and the smoke rising from it.

 _A hot spring fit for a queen._

Hermione slowly carried them in and Minerva felt her mind fog, this time a lazy haze overcame her and she smiled lustily at Hermione as the woman settled in across from her.

Minerva dipped under the surface and moved until her body was in contact with Hermione. Slowly she came up from under the water, making certain every inch of her brushed against Hermione.

She smirked as she felt the woman grow erect against her. Hermione leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft lazy kiss. Strong arms lifted her and Minerva tilted her head back, moaning, as she was impaled again on the woman's large member.

"Worship me, Hermione." She whispered softly.

 _Always, my queen._

She moaned as Hermione lifted her, gently thrusting in and out of her while her lips attached to the previous bite marks, soothing them.

Minerva wrapped her arms around the woman and held her close as her orgasm slowly approached.

 _I love you. I worship you. I cherish you._

Each sentence made Minerva's hips jump and she cupped Hermione's face, bringing their lips together.

 _I love you. I adore you. I treasure you._

Their thoughts blended together as they both drew nearer to their orgasm,

 _I love you. I belong to you. I am yours as you are mine._

 _I will rule by your side, leading our people as I am needed._

"Hermione…Hermione oh merlin Hermione!" Minerva yelled as she tumbled over the edge. She gripped the woman and kissed her roughly as she ground on the jerking woman inside her.

"Oh Minerva…Mm fuck!" She moaned as she shot deep inside the woman. Neither saw her belly glow, signaling the new life inside her.

Slowly, they came down from their high, kissing each other, hands all over the other. Hermione gently pulled out of the woman and they gently bathed each other, never losing contact.

Once they were clean and dry, Hermione flew them to a cave not too far off. Minerva snuggled into the woman's arms and sighed content, as she slowly fell asleep, her skin tingling.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Love it?


	15. Chapter 15

Two nights later, Minerva yawned as she woke in the dark cave. She blinked as the cave seemed to become clear. She stood and stretched her arms and wings out.

Wait...

She quickly spun around in circles trying to catch a glimpse of her folded wings. Unsuccessfully.

At the sound of Hermione laughing, Minerva looked up and glared at the shorter brunette. Smirking at the height difference, she opened her mouth to threaten her, but what came out was a serious of clicks and hisses. Her eyes widened and Hermione doubled over laughing, tears falling from her eyes. Minerva rolled her own at the woman,

 _What the hell was that?!_ She asked mentally.

Hermione cleared her throat as she calmed down, "That was our language. Sorry. But no English if you're not human."

Minerva huffed before her jaw dropped,

 _You're speaking!_

Hermione smiled showing a row of normal teeth, "Yes. Now that we are bound, my transformation is complete."

 _But your eyes?_

Hermione smirked, her blue eyes glowing in the night, "That stays, sun sensitivity and all."

Minerva smiled and stared at the beautiful eyes, knowing what lied behind them. She slowly walked up the woman and hugged her. Hermione sighed happily, "I could get used to having these down here with me." she nuzzled Minerva's breasts and the woman jumped back, a retort on her lips.

"Your majesties."

Hermione turned to see Bellatrix bowing.

"It's time."

Hermione nodded, taking the bracelet from her. "Okay crash course in flying. Spread your wings, flap and don't fall." Minerva's head tilted the side and she flashed an angry look. Hermione smiled, "Come on. It feels natural."

Minerva shook her head, _No no no._

Hermione walked to the edge and Minerva narrowed her eyes. Hermione grinned, "So…as long as I wear this bracelet, I can't change…" She smirked. Minerva's folded her arms, trying not to blush at her naked state. Merlin she would have to introduce clothes to these people...

 _You wouldn't…_

Hermione raised a brow and with arms spread, fell backwards over the edge.

* * *

 _Hermione!_ _Damn you!_

Minerva yelled as she dived over the edge trying to catch the falling woman. Her eyes balked at how far up they were and Hermione smiled, arms still spread as she was falling,

"Catch me if you can!"

With that, she changed and began flying away. Minerva spread her wings and closed her eyes tightly,

 _Open your eyes Minerva…_

Since she hadn't hit the ground, Minerva popped one eye open and marveled at the sight beneath her. She was flying! Flying above a beautiful forest including the spring from last night. It was exhilarating. She could feel the wind on her wings and touch the clouds.

Minerva laughed as she flew in a loop and even low to the ground, touching the water. She rose high in the sky and dived, spreading her wings last minute. It was amazing! Then she frowned and narrowed her eyes,

 _Hermione!_

Hermione's eyes widened at the growl and she began flying faster. Minerva growled, but before she could move to catch up to the woman and beat her senseless, she felt a presence at her side. She turned her head and saw Bellatrix who spoke to her in a language new to Minerva, but familiar.

 ** _My queen. We all pledge our lives to you._**

Minerva turned and saw hundreds of them flying behind her. She smiled and spoke,

 ** _And I pledge my life to all of you._**

There was a collective screech of acceptance and Minerva smiled, tears falling from her eyes. Hermione slowed, allowing Minerva to catch up and grinned at the woman.

 ** _My queen._**

 ** _My king._**

They spent the night flying and hunting. Minerva became acquainted with the taste of raw meat, something she had sworn as a young teen never to taste no matter her animagus. The things she did for love.

* * *

That night, the two of them flew to Minerva's home and Minerva struggled to change back into a human.

"You need to relax, Min."

 _Don't bloody tell me to relax! I AM relaxed!_

Hermione winced and shook her head at the strength of the woman's voice. "Okay…sorry. I guess I'm just a little impatient. I really wanted to make love to you again tonight." She shrugged and ran her hands over Minerva's body, enjoying the sight of taught black skin. Knowing that she made Minerva like this…

She drug her nails over the newly formed abs enjoying the twitch underneath her fingers, "Though I suppose, this will be fine."

Minerva's stomach clenched and her wings stretched out slightly. She leaned her head down to kiss Hermione and moaned as hands trailed down to cup her core.

 _Breathe in.._

Minerva inhaled deeply.

 _Breath out…_

She exhaled shakily, her wings moving towards her body.

 _In._

She inhaled, a slight whimper as Hermione placed a single finger on her clit, unmoving.

 _Out._

"Ah!" She yelled as Hermione bit her throat. Bringing her hands up to Hermione's hair, she pulled the woman up to kiss her. "Haven't you had enough of biting me?"

Hermione chuckled, "Never. Congratulations, you just made your first change."

Minerva thrust her hips, but Hermione's hand followed, keeping a firm pressure on her clit, "Congratulate me with an orgasm Hermione."

Hermione laughed and to Minerva's relief began moving her finger in circles. Minerva gripped her shoulders and moved her hips in time with the woman, "Gods yes…don't stop."

She held Hermione tightly as leverage and buried her face in the woman's hair as her orgasm approached, "H-Hermione! My king..." Hermione moaned at that and Minerva shook in her arms, "Harder!" She begged. Hermione complied instantly and Minerva's knees buckled at the force of her orgasm, "Hermione!" She yelled as she came against her hand.

They kissed again, this time making their way to the bedroom. They laughed as they bumped into tables and walls, stumbling through the house.

Hermione shrieked as she hit her hip on a doorknob, and they both laughed, Minerva's head resting against her shoulder,

"Are ye alright?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. She kissed Minerva before giggling, "No actually, it still hurts!" They both laughed and kissed again making their way more carefully to the bedroom. Eventually, they landed on the bed with Minerva on top. She hummed,

"Mm. Let me kiss you better."

Slowly, she kissed down her jaw, nipping at the skin until she reached her throat. She slid her tongue down the column and smirked at the sounds she elicited from the woman. She kissed down the middle of her chest and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of a thudding heart under her lips.

"Minerva?" Hermione called.

She received a snore in return and chuckled. Honestly, she was surprised Minerva lasted as long as she did. She sighed, "You could've at least passed out before you started something you can't finish."

Minerva sighed and nuzzled the breast she was resting on, doing nothing for Hermione's libido. Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke moaning. She looked down and saw mischievous green eyes sparkling up at her as a tongue ran through her wet folds. "Mm, Minerva…" She moaned happily.

"Good morning, my king." She whispered against a hard clit. She flicked the little nub, reveling in the jolt of Hermione's hips. Placing Hermione's legs on her shoulders, Minerva let her tongue drag between soaking lips, lapping up the copious amount of liquid. Hermione tangled her hands in Minerva's hair and moaned as her tongue slid inside her and back up to swirl around her clit.

She whimpered and bucked her hips, "Minerva!"

The older woman ignored the plea in her voice and continued teasing her, savoring the taste of her arousal. Thighs locked around her head as she suddenly thrust her tongue deep inside the woman, moaning at the slight change in taste. It was addictive.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as Minerva moved up to suck on her clit. Panting she felt electricity flow through her body when Minerva gently bit down on her clit. Her thighs twitched before tightening around the woman's head. Her back arched as she tensed, before falling to the bed moaning as she came.

Minerva hummed happily and released Hermione's clit to clean the cum from the woman's center and thighs. Hermione chuckled as Minerva licked her lips when she was finished, "You look happy." Minerva kissed her and laid her head down on Hermione's chest, "Mm. I am…I don't think I've slept this late in years…"

Hermione chuckled, "Well you know…a queen can sleep as late she wishes." Minerva hummed, "You're right…good night." Hermione laughed and held the woman tightly as she fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Four weeks later_ ,

"Hermione, what were the chances of me getting pregnant that night?"

Hermione snorted as she sipped her tea, "Like 100%."

Minerva raised her brow and her lips twitched as she waited for it to hit her wife. Hermione spit out her tea as she realized what that meant. Minerva only shook her head at the woman and patted her back while she tried to clear her lungs. Chuckling at the father of her child...other mother?

"You're pregnant?!"

Minerva nodded and Hermione stood, spinning her around.

"We're pregnant!"

Minerva nodded and blinked hard, "H-Hermione…" she said as she began to turn green.

The brunette didn't hear and Minerva pushed her away as she ran to the bathroom.

"Whoops…" Hermione said as she watched the woman run out.

* * *

A/N: Sooo one more chapter left guys! I can honestly say I never expected to finish this, much less with so much support from you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Enjoy! Make sure you read the A/N at the end!

* * *

3 months later….

Minerva sighed in bed. It was long past time for her to be asleep, but her mind was far too busy. She caressed her baby bump and smiled. Things were hectic. They had moved to the house in Scotland passed down from each ruler. It was a beautiful castle, very open with windows and holes in the castle designed to receive all flying visitors. It was definitely handy, Minerva needing to spend her days alternating forms to be certain that the baby would get used to the change as he or she grew. Still stroking the small bump, she sighed again.

"Minerva?"

Minerva closed her eyes at the worried tone in Hermione's voice. She knew she needed to ask, but she was afraid of the answer.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Hermione pulled her close and Minerva hid in her neck.

 _What happened, Hermione? Why were you put up for adoption?_

Hermione frowned, "The previous king. I needed to be close to Harry, so I was given to muggles. My parents were killed in the first war."

"Wait." Minerva pulled her face from its place in the crook of Hermione's neck, "The previous king wasn't your father? How…"

Hermione sighed and settled in a more comfortable position before speaking.

"I should've explained earlier. The next king isn't always the child of the previous king. It depends on the child's ability. If our child shows the ability to rule, then he or she will take over upon the time of my death. If another child does, then that child will take over. That is why we attend births. I will know who could be next and I will watch them as they grow. When the time comes, I will crown them."

Minerva relaxed slightly, "So…we don't have to give our child away?"

"Hell no! It is very rare that a child is given away to be raised by muggles. This little one is staying with us." She blinked as it clicked, "Minerva is that why you've been so…You thought we had to give away our child?"

She nodded and Hermione pulled her close, "I'm so sorry. I should've explained it to you. It just slipped my mind. Our child is here to stay."

Minerva chuckled and relaxed.

 _Goodnight, My king._

 _Goodnight, My queen and little one._

* * *

6 months later….

"You should really sit down."

Hermione ignored her and continued pacing the room, "Ughhhh whose fucking rule was it that I can't be in there?" Down the hall in the bedroom, Minerva was giving birth to her child. The law has always been that the parent of the child is not allowed in with the mother, and right now, Hermione was seriously considering breaking that law.

Bellatrix hid her smirk, "Technically yours, your highness."

Hermione stopped and glared, "Oy. Don't get smart with me!"

Unable to resist Bellatrix raised a brow, "Why? You get confused?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ass." She continued pacing and running her fingers through her hair, stressed.

Bellatrix laughed and stood, "Sit down. It'll be over eventually."

Hermione looked at the door, chewing her lip, and Bellatrix threw her hands up before standing in front of the woman, intent on blocking her view from the door. She soon realized she was a little too short for that plan to work as Hermione raised her chin slightly, looking over her head.

"Why is it quiet in there?!"

Bellatrix pinched her nose, "Same reason as two minutes ago, your majesty. You don't want to hear her renounce sex with you or the lovely insults that we usually toss about mid birth. We tend to be a bit more…hurtful than normal. You know this."

Hermione waved her off, knowing she was right but loathe to admit it. Bellatrix sighed and sat down, watching Hermione pace.

Minerva screamed as another contraction pulsed through her body.

"Ooh that was a big one!" Aurora said as she dried the sweat off of Minerva's forehead.

Minerva growled and mimicked her, "'Ooh that was a big one.' Shut the bloody hell up! Or else I'm going to kill you AND your precious bloody king! AFTER I castrate her! Just to make sure if she comes back from the dead, IT DOESN'T."

Aurora chuckled, "She's your king too, Minerva."

Minerva gripped Aurora's shirt and pulled the dark skinned woman closer, growling "She's no king of MINE- AH!"

Aurora free'd herself from Minerva's death grip as the woman screamed through another contraction.

Narcissa laughed from her place between Minerva's legs, "Would you like a break? We've got time."

Aurora nodded and fixed her shirt, "Yeah. I'll go speak with the king. Hopefully, she'll be more calm than her wife."

Hermione looked up as Aurora walked in and practically tackled the woman. Gripping her arms, she asked,

"How is she?!"

Aurora chuckled, Hermione's grip was just as strong as Minerva's, "She's fine. She's almost ready to start pushing."

Hermione released her and fell back in the chair, "I can't take this."

At that, Aurora burst out laughing and it was the most beautiful sound Bellatrix had ever heard. Almost in a trance, she walked up to the woman and offered her hand, "Hello, Professor Sinistra."

Aurora smiled in return and locked eyes with the dark haired woman, "Mrs. LeStrange." She placed her hand in Bellatrix's and they both startled at the spark that traveled through their bodies.

Bellatrix stuttered slightly, "Ah it's B-black now. But please…call me Bellatrix." Hermione's brow raised. She had been wondering when Bellatrix would settle down. The woman was entirely too devoted. She needed to get laid in Hermione's humble opinion.

"Then you must call me Aurora."

Bellatrix stared at the woman a little longer than customary, unaware she was still holding on to her hand. "Aurora…" she whispered, savoring the name like it were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Aurora chuckled and pulled her hand from Bellatrix's, "I should get back."

Bellatrix shook her head, "O-Of course, sorry. Ah, good luck."

Aurora chuckled. She would need it. The queen was more violent than most women she had birthed. Slowly taking a few steps back, she spoke. "Thank you Bellatrix. Will I see you around?"

Bella blushed and Hermione had to refrain from laughing, at this rate, her child would be grown before the two of them managed to finish a conversation. "If you would like to, certainly."

Aurora nodded, "I'd love to." She said with a smile and walked back towards the queen's chambers.

Hermione watched with a smirk as a dazed Bellatrix stood there, watching her, before slowly walking back to the chair beside Hermione and falling into it.

"What just happened?"

Hermione barked out a laugh, "What? You, the woman I owe my entire relationship to, have no clue whatsoever as to what just happened?"

Bellatrix shook her head, still dazed. Hermione laughed, glad for the distraction and Bellatrix grumbled. Hermione bit her lip and began bouncing her leg as her mind turned to her wife and child.

* * *

Aurora returned with a smile,

"Your highness. Your sons are calling for you."

Hermione gasped, "It's a boy?!" she blinked, "Son...ssss? Holy shit…twins?"

Aurora nodded, her eyes twinkling, "Twins."

Hermione whooped and raced down the hall to see her wife, leaving Bellatrix and Aurora alone. Skidding to a halt in the door way, she smiled at the sight of Minerva exhausted with two bundles in her arms. Minerva looked up and smiled at Hermione before looking back down at her boys, "Twins…" she said happily. "I think I forgot to mention they run in the family."

Hermione laughed disbelievingly, "I'll say! Merlin…What are we going to name them?" She asked as she lifted one of the boys up and cradled him closely. He held tightly to her finger and Hermione felt her heart swell. "I love you, darling boy."

Hermione looked up at her wife, "How about – "

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "If you dare say Fred and George I will poke several holes in your wings and push you off the top of this castle."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly closed her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Bellatrix walked up to Aurora nervous for the first time in her life when it came to talking to a woman. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, "It's later."

Fuck…that was stupid.

Aurora raised a brow, "That it is and I am exhausted. The queen is one of the more…agitated ones I've ever had."

Bellatrix laughed, "Yeah. I think the king is in for an interesting bond."

Aurora smiled, "That she is."

Bellatrix cleared her throat, "Are you uh…b-bound to anyone?"

Aurora chuckled, "No I am not. Are you?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "No. I was busy enjoying my freedom from my husband."

Aurora raised a brow and Bellatrix's eyes widened at how that sounded, "Not that I slept around a lot or anything! I just…ah….So twins?"

Aurora laughed, a hand over her mouth and Bellatrix smiled, "You have a beautiful laugh." Her eyes widened as she realized she said the words out loud.

Aurora smiled at the obviously embarrassed woman and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

Bellatrix blushed and tried to change the subject again, "Do you...do you want to walk around or something?"

Aurora nodded, "I haven't spent much time in the castle. It's lovely here."

Bellatrix led them down the halls, "It truly is. I was here while the king ran out for the queen's nightly cravings."

Aurora raised a brow, "Oh my. After dealing with her for a few hours just now, I can't imagine that being the most pleasant experience."

They stopped in front of a window and Bellatrix leaned against the cracked sill. Her eyes on Aurora, she never noticed the bricks giving way. "Oh it wasn't she could get a little…cranky." She shrugged, "but it was no big – Whoa!" she yelled as she fell over the edge.

Aurora gasped and watch Bellatrix change and spread her wings, halting her fall. With a raised brow, she watched the woman swoop down to grab something before flying back to the window. Laughing, Aurora asked, "Are you alright?"

Bellatrix changed back, her face red, "Yeah! I'm fine." She muttered, "Not my smoothest moment…" Aurora smiled, "The way you changed was pretty smooth. I think I would've forgotten I could fly."

Bellatrix blushed even harder, "I've actually fallen like that before…a lot."

Aurora's lips twitched as she held back her laugh. Clearing her throat, she shook her head, "What did you grab?"

Bellatrix looked up, "Hm?"

"When you changed, it looked like you grabbed something."

Bellatrix blinked, "Oh! Right! I uh…" she pulled a stunning blue rose from behind her back, "It was pretty and y-you're pretty – well not pretty – I mean you're more than pretty, gorgeous actually, um so…here." She groaned internally. What was it about this woman that made her stutter and grunt sentences like a feral child?

Aurora gasped and took the flower, "Bellatrix…it's amazing, thank you."

"Please, just Bella."

Aurora smiled, "Bella…"

Bellatrix grinned, happy to have done something correctly. They continued walking down the halls and Bellatrix did her best not to make a fool of herself. However, she often tripped when the woman smiled at her, or stuttered when their eyes met. And merlin, when the woman said her name it left her ears ringing and her stomach doing flips.

After nearly two hours of this, she stopped and huffed. Aurora frowned, "Bella?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "I...Can I be frank, Aurora?"

At the woman's nod, Bellatrix began pacing in front of her,

"I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but Merlin's beard you are driving me insane. I can barely walk or talk or breathe or fucking think around you. And honestly," She locked eyes with the confused woman, "I'd really, _really_ like to go out on a date with you."

Aurora's brow rose and she smiled at her before giggling. Bellatrix huffed. Apparently the woman didn't quite understand her struggle.

"Okay."

Wait...what?

"What?"

Aurora smiled, "I'd love to go out on a date with you." She kissed Bellatrix's cheek and flew out the window.

Wait…what?!

Bellatrix stood, shocked, replaying the experience over and over again until it finally clicked.

"She said yes!" Grinning, Bella walked back down the halls of the castle whistling.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I screwed up...I need baby names! Honestly, I can write a whole freaking story, but I can't name a baby...

Oh and sorry Silvara rivana...Bella is kind of...taken.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Here we are. The final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"AAHHH! FUCK! I'LL KILL HER!"

Minerva chuckled and wiped the woman's forehead, "Come now Aurora, you don't want your child to lose a mother."

Dark brown eyes glared icily at Minerva, "Says the woman who threatened to kill and castrate her king!"

Isaac looked up, "Máthair, why don't you go and – "

"Speak with Bellatrix?" Said Isaiah.

They both spoke, "I'm sure she's half gone by now."

Minerva smiled at her boys. 17 years ago she was in Aurora's position, pushing the two of them out. "Alright boys. I'll be back soon. Oh and…don't tell your mum about the castrating thing."

They laughed and nodded.

Bellatrix nearly tackled Minerva the moment she saw her. "How is she? Is everything okay? Can I see her?"

Minerva chuckled and patted Bella's arms, "She's not quite there yet, but your little one is definitely impatient to see the world."

Bellatrix nodded and moved back to her seat, rocking.

Hermione hugged her, "How are the boys doing?"

Minerva smiled, "They're amazing Hermione. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen them so in sync. Isaac will have his back turned to Isaiah and hand over a tool he needs all in complete silence."

Hermione grinned, "And you were so worried."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Hush. I've got to return. Make sure she doesn't lose her mind."

For the next hour, Hermione tried calming Bellatrix and at one point had to physically restrain the woman.

"Bellatrix you can't go in there and you know it." Hermione said with her arms around Bellatrix. She was sat in a chair with Bellatrix on top, fighting Hermione's hold.

"Let me go! I can handle whatever she says! I promise!"

Hermione sighed and spoke with her wife mentally.

 _Please tell me it's almost over._

"Bellatrix try to see reason!"

 _She can come in now._

Hermione sighed relieved and released the brunette woman, "Now you can go in." Instead of taking off to see her wife, Bellatrix stood still as stone. Hermione groaned, "What's the problem? You were so anxious earlier!"

Bellatrix's eyes moved towards Hermione and her mouth opened and closed silently. Sighing, Hermione shook her head and tossed Bellatrix over her shoulder. "Honestly woman." She chuckled as she carried Bellatrix to see her newborn.

When they made it into the room, Hermione set Bellatrix down and turned her around. Aurora smiled at her and that was all it took for Bellatrix to spring into action. "Oh darling, he's beautiful."

Hermione blinked and walked forward. Looking into the eyes of the newborn, she smiled, "He's also the next king."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at Aurora. "I've seen at least three other potential successors, but I think your son will be the one to reign after I retire."

Bellatrix and Aurora smiled and kissed each other passionately. The other four left them alone. Once in the hallway, Hermione smiled at the two green eyed boys with her face.

"I am very proud of you two. Blaise has taught you well."

They grinned and spoke together, "Thanks mum."

Minerva hugged them, "I knew you could do it!"

Isaiah snorted, "Yeah, that's why you spent half the day - "

"Trying to teach us what we already know."

They spoke together, "Poorly I might add."

When they finished, Minerva glared at her laughing wife. The two boys bowed, saying their goodbyes and flew off to meet Blaise for a report. Hermione chuckled and pulled Minerva into an embrace, "It wasn't too long ago that you and I were in there."

Minerva snorted as she watched their sons fly out of a window, "Speak for yourself. With the havoc those two have wreaked, it feels like it's been centuries since they were small enough to fit in my arms."

Hermione kissed her head and Minerva sighed, "Hermione…when Aurora's son takes over…"

"No. I don't have to die to retire. I will know when my reign has come to an end and I will crown their son."

Minerva relaxed and chuckled lowly, nuzzling Hermione's throat, "So…when you retire…"

Hermione smirked and squeezed a pert cheek, "You insatiable thing…"

"Your highness."

Minerva jumped away and Hermione smirked, "Yes?"

Bellatrix smiled and invited them back in. As they approached the bed, "We would like you to meet Phoenix Tisamenus Black."

Hermione's brow rose. "Tisamenus? As in my mythological son?"

Aurora smiled, "We like the irony." She said, causing the room to laugh.

* * *

Six Years Later...

Bellatrix looked at Hermione shocked, "He…He's a she. I mean…she's a he…I…Merlin."

Hermione laughed and patted Bellatrix's back. Phoenix had presented breasts and a vagina upon his first turn, shocking Bellatrix into a near catatonic state. "He's a he, Bellatrix. Just a gay one."

Bellatrix grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, "So…he's really going to be king then?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep."

Bellatrix shook her head, "What do I do? Will I have to bow down to my own son? How do I prepare him for this?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "Just love him. Teach him right from wrong. Teach him to love our kind unconditionally. He already has a strong love for books. So he'll be fine, Bellatrix. You don't have to do anything different than you would were he not a future king. As for bowing to your son, that'll be up to him." She smirked, "So try not to piss him off and I'm sure he won't make you."

Bellatrix snorted, "In that case, I have no hope. He decided to toss his favorite toy and I had to take it away from him. I do believe I'm the devil in his eyes."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, Isaac was the same and then Isaiah would get revenge. Kid's got a hell of an arm."

Bellatrix choked on her drink as she began laughing. "I guess I'll just be glad I have one then."

Hermione smiled, "Oh I'm sure he'll be a handful. Aurora seems the type to spoil."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Oh you have no idea. After I took the toy, it took her only two hours to give it back. I swear he mocked me the moment she gave it back." She shook her head and sighed, "Thank you. I panicked a bit when I realized what the sex change meant."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, Bellatrix. If there is anything else, do not hesitate to send for me or Minerva."

"Thank you, your highness."

Minerva walked into the room, "Bellatrix."

The black haired woman stood and bowed, "My queen."

"Your wife is less than happy with the way you ran out on your son. Go comfort them." She said sternly.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she swore as she briskly left.

Hermione stood and smirked, "You know I like it when you give orders." Minerva smirked and her eyes darkened.

"Take me home." She ordered.

* * *

"My queen." Hermione murmured Minerva pushed her down to her knees. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, enjoying the sight of Hermione crawling after her. Minerva spread her legs and immediately, Hermione laid kisses to the toned legs before her. Slowly, she worked her way up to soaked thighs and licked Minerva's arousal off them, before nuzzling the heated core before her.

"Mm. Hermione…" Minerva moaned and tangled her fingers in the woman's hair, "Don't tease…"

Hermione immediately let her tongue drag from Minerva's entrance up to her clit. Once…twice….

Minerva shuddered and bucked her hips, "ohhh godddd…" She pushed Hermione head lower and gasped as a tongue wriggled about her entrance. She frowned, growing impatient, and just as she was about to reprimand the brunette, she felt the muscle push inside her, still wriggling. Minerva exhaled sharply and cradled Hermione's head against her. "Yes darling…Just like that…"

Minerva fell back on the bed, unable to remain upright any longer and moaned as Hermione's tongue drove her closer and closer to orgasm. "God! I'm so close." She panted and tugged at brunette locks, pulling Hermione deeper. "M-My clit, Hermione. Suck on my – ah!" She yelled as Hermione's lips locked on her throbbing nub. "Fuck!"

Minerva's back arched and her toes curled as she fell over the edge, "Ahhhhh! Hermioneeeee!" she yelled and fell back to the bed, twitching with aftershocks. Hermione licked up the remnants of her orgasm and laid on the bed beside her, staring at her relaxed face.

"Mm. The second I can move…" Minerva said. Hermione chuckled, "Take your time. Honestly, you are always so beautiful after you've screamed my name." Minerva blushed and shook her head, "After all these years, you can still make me blush."

Hermione smiled and they shared a long kiss. "Mm. I love you." Hermione said softly.

Minerva rolled on top of her, "And I you, my beautiful king."

* * *

20 years later...

"Hello Phoenix."

The light skinned young man bowed, "Your highness."

Hermione smiled, "Not for long, eh?"

He smiled and visibly relaxed, glad that nothing would change between him and his practical aunt. Hermione chuckled, "Let's take a walk."

She led him outside the castle and through the garden, the moon lighting the way for them. "Since the day you were born, I knew you were the one to replace me. Your, ah, change confirmed it. Though tomorrow is the day you are crowned, it is tradition that you and I have a chat the day before.

"First thing is the eyes."

Hermione removed her glasses and smiled when he gasped. "Yours will look like this as well. Though we allow everyone to believe so, we are not suddenly blind when turned. Though we are sensitive to light. A side effect I suppose. The purpose of our eyes turning is to allow us to see the truth of those around us. You can see where there loyalties lie, where their love lies, and who they are as a person. Plus,"

She smirked, "They're very intimidating when necessary. Do not let anyone see your eyes except your queen. Your mother knows only because I lost my temper."

He nodded and smiled, "I'm very glad to know that. I was worried I wouldn't be able to read anymore."

Hermione laughed and they sat on a bench, "I understand perfectly. I promise, you'll be able to read, but only in private. Now aside from getting brand new eyes, you will also be assaulted with all the knowledge and history of our people, as well as some physical changes."

He frowned, "Will this hurt?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes. Terribly. But only for a few minutes. You'll ache for a while after that though." He groaned and Hermione chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

He grimaced, "I'm almost afraid to ask but, is there anything else?"

She laughed, "It's not that bad. As you know, you'll have visions of the future. Though it only lasts a few seconds to the rest of us, to you it will feel like it entire days. Take your time. Get a good look and remember the important things. It may sound impossible, but I promise, it'll feel natural. All of it will."

The next day, Aurora and Bellatrix hugged her son and they took a picture, the last of his beautiful brown eyes. After a few tears, they finally managed to let him go and he flew with Hermione to a spring, only the King knew about.

"Take a deep breath." She said as they gripped each other's arms. Slowly, they lowered themselves in the spring.

Hermione held tightly to the young man as he began convulsing and screaming. Slowly, her eye color changed back to brown and his to a light blue.

His body tensed one final time, bubbles escaping from his throat, and then he slumped and Hermione pulled them both out of the spring. She checked his pulse and sighed as she felt it beat strong. She never told him that he might not survive the transition. Relaxing, she laid down next to him, exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione."

She blinked awake to see a blue-eyed Phoenix staring at her and smiled, "Your highness."

He grinned, "That's going to take some getting used to."

She laughed, "Took me a month or two. Especially when the person saying it was an insane death eater." She stood and bowed her head slightly as she addressed the newly appointed king. "Ready to fly?"

He nodded and they flew high in the air. After a while, everyone joined them. Hermione looked to the side as her wife and sons joined her. Sons who had yet to find a wife. Hermione inhaled deeply and felt a content smile spread on her face.

She may have retired as king, but she definitely had a lot left to do. Namely, making certain she was graced with grandchildren.

 ** _My king. We all pledge our lives to you._**

Phoenix looked behind him and let his eyes land on Hermione. There was a war coming, and with Hermione as his advisor, he was certain he could bring his people out safely on the other side of it, or die trying.

 ** _And I pledge my life to all of you._**

* * *

A/N: So I've never written an epilogue before, hope it was good!

I would like to thank those of you who constantly reviewed and helped me with this story. But all of you should thank TwilightPrincess89. Without her, My stories would never have seen the light of day or the light of the internet, so go read her stuff and give her some love.

Thank yall soooo much for reading!


End file.
